A Lovely Mess
by Krystal Karpenter
Summary: When the mutual best friends of Takuya and Izumi die in an awful car crash, they find out they were listed as the caregivers to their friend's baby boy. There's a problem with this, Takuya and Izumi hate each other. Can any good come out of this? Maybe..
1. Haven't Met You Yet

**_A Lovely Mess_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1: The Perfect Family**

_So, because I'm suffering from a little writer's block in my other story, I decided to just post this since its a shorter fic and almost done. I'm just giving you a preview, but the next chapter won't be updated until like next month when I actually start this project up. Well, here goes nothing! I hope you enjoy this!_

_

* * *

_

"So I'm telling you, he's a decent guy. Perfectly harmless," my friend, Diana was explaining to me. She was setting me up with another one of her husband's friends. This was totally not how I wanted to spend my Friday evening. I've been on enough dates with Charlie's obnoxious, irritating friends. I sat on a nice leather couch in the living room of Diana and Charlie's two-story house. I took another sip of my wine and set in on the coffee table just near my feet. "I promise you he is far better than all the other guys Charlie recommended. He was just unavailable for a time because he was conducting some program in the Philippines…he's some type of painter or artist…" Diana was biting on her lip as she tried to recall any more information she could muster about this man.

"Have you even met him? Last time you set me up with some guy you hadn't even met and do you know what he did for a living? He ran a phone sex company, Diana! A phone sex company!" I sigh and brush a strand of my gold hair behind my ear.

"Yeah…Charlie does have interesting friends…but, Izumi, think about it; a painter. He is so nice, but my husband and I…well, as soon as we met him we thought of you! He's been Charlie's friend for years! I don't know what it is, but something about him…something about him seems so right for you! Please, this is the last one," Diana grabs my hands and stares into my eyes earnestly with a wide smile sprawled across her lips.

I glance at the floor and begin to laugh at her excitement. Diana's always wanted me to find someone I'd be happy with. She found Charlie when we went to Law School together. They married three years ago, two years after we graduated. Anyone who knows them can honestly say that their marriage is a success. They are so madly in love with each other. Now, Diana will not stop bugging me to get married before she grows old and dies, so I still have a while. She's my cousin, but has also been my best friend since high school, and I know that her annoying pleas are only because she cares. I look back up to meet my friend's eager gaze and respond, "Fine, but this is the last one! If he is some kind of perv, I will come back to your house and possibly kill you."

Suddenly there is the start of crying from upstairs; a baby's cry. Diana sighs and stands up to take both our glasses to the kitchen and then heads to the stairs. "Luke has been whining all day," she groans as she climbs up to her child's room and I follow. I walk in to the light blue, painted room with a white crib against the wall in the back next to a window. The hardwood floor gave everything a nice glow. Stuffed animals lined the shelves on the walls and toys, diapers, and little wipes were kept in a nearby table. Diana picks up her small baby with clear green eyes and soft, brown hair. "Look, Luke, your godmother came for a little visit. Say 'hi'," she laughs as she picks up one of his small arms and waves it in my direction.

I smile and watch as she rests Luke on her shoulder and pats his back as his whines begin to settle. "I can't believe he's already a year old," I smile and wave back as those big eyes land on me. True, he was already growing. Luke wasn't exactly that small, puny baby anymore, but still a baby he was.

Diana lifts him off his shoulder and gives him a big kiss on the cheek. She cradles him in her arms and says, "He has your gorgeous green eyes…" My cousin smiles down at him then at me, "You are so beautiful, and you will have fun tonight. Trust me, Izumi."

I smile back smally, but then we hear the front door open downstairs. "Charlie's home," I state and the three of us travel back down the stairs to see the black-haired man set his keys on a nearby table next to a pot of flowers and unloosen his tie. Diana goes up to her husband and kisses him on the cheek…they looked like such a family…I always liked the fact that Diana's hair matched Charlie's. It made them look like the ideal couple. Luke's hair was coming in a lighter color than his parents, but it was still pretty dark brown.

"Oh, hey, Izumi!" Charlie greeted, "Excited for tonight! Takuya is such a great guy, you guys are going to work so well together."

"Oh," I say caught off guard by his excitement, "I bet!" I give out a small fake laugh.

"She says if this one doesn't work, then we have to stop," Diana smiles and hands her son to his father.

"Oh, so you heard about Jim being the manager of a-,"

"Yes," I cut Charlie off not wishing to discuss it, "that was a bit uncalled for." Suddenly, my phone vibrates in my purse and I take it out to glance at the screen. "Well, that's David, he needs me at the office in ten," I say not really wanting to leave.

"I can't believe you still work for your dumb ex-boyfriend," Diana scoffs, "that jerk needs to dig a hole and throw himself in it. Men like him, the kind who cheat, make the world a nasty place."

"What goes around, comes around, honey, no need to dig any graves," Charlie smiles, "he will never know true love and family."

"Yea, well, I'm gonna go," I motion to the front door and begin to leave this slightly awkward situation, "I'll call you tomorrow and tell you both how it went with, um, what's-his-name."

"Takuya," Diana answers.

"Yea, whatever," I laugh as I leave through the wooden door. I travel over to my black Range Rover and climb in. Quickly, I start the engine and blast the air conditioning to cool the interior down. Its mid-summer in North Carolina and pretty hot. I'm not complaining, though. This has been one of the only sunny days this week. Its been raining like crazy this entire month. Tomorrow the rains are supposed to be crawling in again, but for today I couldn't have asked for better weather for a date. Though I wasn't too optimistic about tonight, I was still excited. It's been only a couple of month since David cheated on me and I'm still trying to repair the damage that had been done. I didn't want to think about it. I shook my head free of all thoughts concerning him and drove downtown to my work building. It kinda sucked that David was the boss at my law firm though…but it was the only law firm in this small, puny town!

I pulled into the parking garage, found my spot, and took the elevator up to the fouth floor of the building, which was like the last floor. The door rings open and I walk down a long hallway until I see a sign for "Solomon Trip Law Group". I enter the glass doors and behind the counter is another one of my good friends Kristen pointing out something to the office secretary. "No, the files were supposed to go to Trip, not Kouichi. All Kouichi will do with them is lose them!" my brunette friend sighed, but perked up when she saw me walking into the office, "Thank God! You took your sweet time! Your clients will be here any minute."

"Sorry, traffic." I mutter and walk past her and down another hall to get to my office. She follows.

"Sure." Kristen smirks and takes a seat across from my desk, where I place my Marc Jacobs purse and a binder full of papers about an upcoming trial. "So how's you precious little godchild, Luke? Diana's been on maternal leave for a while now, but I'm sure she still has her hands full."

"Yeah, she's pretty busy," I exhale with relief as I take a seat at my desk. The leather feel nice and cool against my skin, "but she doesn't do it alone. Charlie's there every step of the way."

Kristen glances about my plain office. There's nothing in here except for a plant on one side of the room, a couch on the other, and two chairs in front of my desk and she is sitting in one of them. "So do you want to do something to night? Kouichi is currently being nailed with work, so he won't have time to take me anywhere and I'm going to be devastatingly bored."

"Actually…" I bite my lip somewhat uncertainly, "I have…a date…"

"Please tell me it's not Mr. Phone Sex again," Kristen laughed and crossed her legs.

"No-no! Of course not!" I gasp, but composed myself and quickly respond, "I don't really know him…Diana and Charlie set me up again, but I told them _this_ was the last time. His name is…um…I forget, but I know he's some sort of painter."

"Ooo, a painter," her soft, brown eye glimmer with interest, "he sounds cute already. I'll come by your apartment to help you decide what to wear, get you ready, and blah blah blah. I have nothing else to do anyway. I don't understand why Diana keeps setting you up with all these guys, though."

I sigh and respond, "I think she's worried about me. Diana still thinks I'm still not fully recovered from my last serious relationship…She's just trying to help and I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't at least let her try…" Diana does know me better than anyone and she knows I'm still hurting over David, but I left this part out of the conversation.

Just then, my boss himself walks into my office and Kristen immediately stands up and pretends to be talking about something work related. "Hey, Izumi do you have my paper work," David asks. His cool blue eyes seemed somewhat distant as if he were preoccupied, "Kristen, did your files ever make it to Trip?"

Kristen merely shrugged and sighed, "Ask Kouichi if he hasn't lost them…" She begins to walk out of the room, but stops to say, "So I'll be at your house at six, Izumi, to get you all ready."

"Ready for what?" David asks, but she's already gone. "Ready for what?" he repeats.

"Oh, this thing…" I say distantly as I gather up some files and hand him the large stack I assembled, "This should be most of the Stone vs. Stone case. Trip should have the rest if in fact they made it to him. Anyway, are my clients here?"

"Did you do all this research yourself?" David asks, ignoring my question, as he peers through some of the data. I nod and he looks impressed, "Nice! This is our biggest case of the year. We need all the help we can get. You know, I might let you be on our defense team, if that would interest you at all."

My eye go wide and I gasp with surprise, "That would be-that would be great!" Being on David's defense team is a pretty big deal. This trial is indeed our biggest. So big it's going on TV.

"Alright…" David smiled, he was so handsome when he did, and glanced at the floor. "I'll talk to Trip and see if I can get you on the team…So what are you getting ready for?"

I smile smally, but turn to face my computer, "That is really not your concern, David, so…I'll talk to you later. Thanks again."

"Izumi, your clients are here," Kristen comes in the office again to inform me, "and David, Trip needs to talk to you,"

"Uh," David mutters, glances at me, then back at Kristen, and leaves.

When he does, my friend gives me a suspicious look and mutters, "I don't like the way he still looks at you…Very creepy…"

I laugh and shake my head, "Please, just let it go…I have."

"Yea, okay, besides, this date you're going on is going to be ten times better then that David Solomon jerk!" she giggled.

"Shhhh!" I whisper harshly, "Someone will hear you!"

"Whatever, I gotta go see if Kouichi ever came up with those stupid files," and in a huff she leaves and my clients come in.

* * *

I scrambled around my one bedroom apartment searching for that sleeveless, black dress of mine. Damn. I could have sworn it was on my bed. While I continued my search in a frenzy, the doorbell interrupted me for a moment. Opening my flimsy wooden door, I see Kristen walk in with my black dress, wrapped in plastic, in her arm. "It was dirty," she said and shoved the thing into my hands, "so I took the liberty in getting it clean."

"How? When?" I ask quite impressed as to how she even got a hold of it.

"Never mind that, just put it on!" she smiled and waved me off to the bedroom. Once I did as told, I stumbled through my cluttered floor to make my way over to the mirror where I can admire the soft fabric on my evenly pale skin. My blonde wave locks cascaded down my shoulders and stop midway on my chest. Now for the make-up…I scrambled to my tiny, white-tiled bathroom and make a grab for my cosmetic bag. I decided to go with a light blue eye shadow, black mascara and eyeliner, and a soft pink lip-gloss. It was pretty casual. Next all I needed to find were my black shoes.

"Kristen, have you seen my shoes?" I call to her from my room.

"No," her voice answered from the living room over the TV, "you should really get this apartment of yours cleaned. You are usually the tidy one, but this is just weird."

"I haven't had time," I groan and begin digging through the massive mess on my floor. "Ah," I smile with accomplishment as I locate the small Chanel heels, which I got at a killer sale, "found them!" I quickly put them on my feet and glance at the clock. It's already seven! He'll be here any minute! I rush into the kitchen to grab my purse off the counter and meet Kristen in the living room. All she's doing is kicking back, relaxing in front of the TV, which was playing America's Next Top Model, eating popcorn, and stroking my new, black kitten Bubbles. "Thanks for helping me get ready," I arch an eyebrow and watch as she continues to dismiss me.

"Yeah, anytime. I think I'll stay and take care of your kitty." Kristen picks up the small creature and cradles the spoiled thing in her arms; "This is probably the most adorable thing I've seen. Yes you are! Yes you are!" She tickles the kitten's stomach and it gives back a little purr.

I roll my eyes, but jump as I hear the doorbell ring once again. "It's him!" I start to freak out, but quickly try and compose myself. When I open the door, I see my younger friend and neighbor Tommy…urgh…"Tommy? What are you doing here?" I asked a little more harshly than intended.

He blushed and looked down guiltily, making me feel bad for snapping at him already, "You told me I could come and visit Bubbles…"

I sigh and let him in. His face lights up tenfold and jumps on the couch next to Kristen. "You know Kristen and you obviously know Bubbles," I point out.

"Hi, Tommy!" Kristen greets cheerfully and gently gives the kitty to the brunette young man with clear blue eyes and a cute smile. I consider that kid to be a brother to me.

"Hey!" he smiles and starts to play with Bubbles.

The doorbell then rings again. "Okay! Act somewhat normal you two! This is definitely him," I whisper and begin to straighten myself up again.

"Is this another date Diana set you up with again?" Tommy asks somewhat dismissive, for his attention was more on Bubbles than on me.

"Yep," Kristen answers for me also preoccupied with popcorn and Tyra Banks.

I hesitate slightly before opening the door, but finally drew up the nerve. When I do, a man, probably a year older than me, with tousled, auburn hair, olive tone skin, and bright hazel eyes is standing before me wearing nice pants and a white Ralph Lauren polo. I hear something drop in the back round and realize its Kristen losing her grip on the bowl of popcorn in utter surprise. "Damn…" I hear her mutter. My thoughts exactly. He was most definitely the cutest guy Diana's set me up with.

The young man is also gazing at me somewhat intently as well, which causes my cheeks to flush slightly. "Izumi Orimoto?" he asks in a deep voice and when I nod, he responds, "Takuya Kanbara."

The two of us travel down and out of my apartment complex and he leads me to a forest green Jeep Wrangler. We climb in; he starts the engine, and begins to head downtown. The ride begins awkwardly silent and I desperately wish for the skills to begin a decent conversation. "So…" great way to begin..."You're really good friends with Charlie?"

Takuya nods casually, "Yep, the two of us have none each other since high school."

"Same with Diana and I," I respond.

"Cool."

Another awkward silence…this was already a catastrophe. I might as well stayed home and play with Bubbles.

"I hear you were in the Philippines," I begin again, "for what exactly?"

"Some art internship. I've been away from the states a couple of months. First I went to Italy, then France, and finally ended up in the Philippines. They are really something beautiful," he explains with a detached tone.

We arrive at a Greek restaurant called Papa's, and are immediately seated. Yea…I'm bored…I can see he is too, for it's in his expression. Now that I'm studying him a bit more closely, I can also see that he seems a bit arrogant. All of my suspicions are confirmed when shockingly says curtly, "Look, Charlie set me up to this and I'm assuming Diana set you up, but honestly, I think this is stupid. Blind dates have always been just as boring as hell."

I gasp by his awful bluntness, "Well at least I've been trying to make some sort of conversation. You're the one staying as silent as a mime! It's not stupid if you at least _try_." I take a much-needed sip on my red wine and lean back in my chair.

Takuya smirks and begins again, "You seem like a really nice girl, and you're also pretty hot-not gonna lie-and since I'm hot too, we would make a really good-looking couple, but I'm just not ready for a relationship right now."

I stare at this man completely appalled. I shake my head in disbelief, "You are unbelievable. Why did you accept Charlie's offer in the first place? It could have saved a lot of my time instead of coming to this stupid date."

Again Takuya smirks, "I hadn't seen my buddy in a while and it was the first thing he asked of me. I didn't want to say 'no'. And how is meeting a really handsome guy a waste of time? What were you gonna do anyway? Play with you little kitten?" He laughs and I find the sound infuriating.

"You are so full of it," I sneer, "as far as I'm concerned, I don't think you're that cute. Now, if you excuse me, I think I'll grab a cab and stop wasting my time." I stand up to leave, but Takuya also stands with a completely amused look on his face.

"Whatever," he shrugs, "nice to meet you, Izumi, keep in touch."

"Yeah, right," I scoff and stomp out of Papa's. Well, that was the most awful date I had ever been on. I really need to kill Diana and Charlie. How on earth did they think of me when seeing this guy! This was ridiculous. Calling a cab, I finally made it back to my apartment. Tommy and Kristen are still watching TV and playing with the kitty when I enter. They seem surprised to see me come in so early.

My angry countenance has Kristen arch an eyebrow, "That bad, huh? I knew he was too cute to be true."

"Oh, please, he wasn't even that good-looking," I huff and sit on the sofa with them and cradle Bubbles in my arms. "At least you won't upset me," I say to my kitten, but the creature leaps out of my arms and makes a run for it. "Unbelievable," I mutter and Tommy and Kristen just laugh. Suddenly, there is the crackle of thunder sounding in the night.

"Well, at least we got one nice day of sunshine," Tommy sighed and glanced out my window to see the rain starting to lightly hit the window pane, "tomorrow is supposed to be a really bad weather day; worst of the month."

"Good thing I don't have to work tomorrow," I replied while taking off my shoes, "I can just chill out here, like I do practically every weekend."

"True that," Kristen agreed with a smile before stuffing her face with more popcorn.

* * *

_Yea, Takuya's a jerk. Anyway, rest of the story is coming _**Next Month. Stay tuned. **


	2. The Call

**Chapter 2: The Call**

_

* * *

_

_Hey! Long time no see! I'll be leaving the second chapter of my newest story with you all and I hope you enjoy! There is a playlist for this story and the link is (.com/playlist/20178263307) The names of the chapters represent the songsss yea, I just thought it was fun to look for songs that somewhat relate and can give more insight on what the character is feeling. Anyway, enjoy! :)_

_

* * *

_

_The next day_

The rain was really beginning to come down in sheets. I could barely see anything past my windshield as I drove carefully along a neighborhood street to get to Diana's house. Finally I could scarcely see the beige house along the right side, but I almost missed the driveway. I quickly brake and turn my Range Rover into the lot when a bright flash of lightning startles me and causes me to jump. Parking the car so I didn't block Charlie's vehicle, I step out under my umbrella and jog over to their front door. I ring the doorbell and Diana immediately answers with a wide grin on her face despite the gloomy weather. I go in, put up my umbrella, and take off my wet shoes. I storm off into the kitchen looking for a bottle of wine, which is desperately needed.

"Wait, Izumi!" Diana calls after me as I rush to get my drink, "How did it go with Takuya?"

Opening the bottle rather roughly, I pour myself a glass and laugh dryly, "Oh, you want to know how it went?" I take a sip before continuing, "It was awful! The guy was like 'oh, I'm really hot, so we would make a great couple' and 'I was forced to do this, I don't really want a relationship'. He was a total jerk!"

Diana sighed, "He always rough around the edges…maybe when you guys meet again-"

"There is absolutely no way we are meeting again," I scoff again and finally began to relax a bit. I notice my friend wearing a nice red dress with red Dolce and Gabbana shoes and her hair up elegantly in a bun. "Are we going somewhere, because I feel a bit under dressed," I say glancing down at my black sweats and purple T-shirt.

Diana laughs, "No, but Charlie and I have to go to an office dinner, and I was wondering if you could stay here and look after Luke while we're away. It won't be long; give us only two hours. Charlie doesn't want to stay long and neither do I, because of the awful weather."

I nod, but furrow my brows in concern, "Sure, but I really would prefer you not driving in this weather. Be careful."

"Oh don't worry, it's a very short drive," she reassures, but smiles at me guiltily, "I'm sorry about Takuya. I should have been a bit more honest about his character, but a deal is a deal. No more set ups! You will find someone perfect very, very soon. Anyway, Luke is fast asleep and should remain that way unless the thunder wakes him up otherwise." Diana puts in a pair of pearl earrings as she speaks and then turns around to find Charlie coming down the stair in a rush.

"We're going to be late," he says with obvious disapproval, "and you know ho w I hate being late…"

Diana rolls her eyes and grabs her purse off the kitchen table. "We'll be back shortly, Izumi," she says and kisses me on the cheek, "and we'll be careful, try not to worry too much about us."

With that, the two were off hand in hand into the unforgiving weather. I sigh and walk over to the large, fireplace living room with a nice flat screen TV and begin flipping through channels. An hour passes and Luke is still as quiet as sleep can make him. My cell begins to vibrate though and I glance down to see Kristen was calling me.

"Hi," I respond somewhat drowsily. This weather was really making me tired, "what's up, Kristen?"

"Hey!" she replies as bubbly as possible, "did you know that Kouji knows Takuya? It's such a small world! But anyway, he said that Takuya is really a nice guy when you get to know him, but he's always been kinda weird around girls! He's got some girl problem…he thinks its cool to be rude or something,"

I laugh and roll my eyes into the phone, "Well I'm not interested in anyone who thinks being rude is cool. You can tell Kouji and Kouichi that…and it's not a small world, just a small town. In Greensville everyone just knows everyone. But how does Kouji know him?" I was just curious.

"Well, apparently, the Kanbara kid is Charlie's cousin. That's why they probably set you up with him…Haha! Cousin to cousin! That's so classic!" Kristen giggles and I can hear someone in the back round, "Oh, Kouichi says 'hi'."

"Tell him I say 'hi' back, but Kristen, just do me a favor and stop mentioning Takuya. His name already leaves an awful taste in my mouth," I grimace. What was it about this guy? I wished he just stayed in the Philippines…everyone in town practically knows him! He's just as famous as Charlie is around this place! No wonder the two are cousins…Diana and I grew up in Florida and moved up here after law school for jobs. That's when Diana met Charlie and blah blah blah. Charlie's grown up around here his whole life and I can only assume Takuya has too.

"Fine…" Kristen says with her voice deflating into disappointment, "I'll talk to you later. See ya!"

"Bye," I sigh and hang up the phone just as another flash of lightning makes itself noticed from outside and the booming sound of thunder a few seconds later. Another hour passes and I'm expecting Diana and Charlie to come any minute when suddenly, the power goes out. I groan as I find myself in the complete darkness. It takes my eyes a minute or two before they adjust to the night. I use my cell phone light as a flashlight as I travel to the kitchen. In one of the drawers I found a box of matches and began to light the scented candles around the home. Diana loves scented candles with a passion…that's why she's so easy to shop for. All I have to do is get her a scented candle for her birthday and she's happy! Soon, most of the house was dimly lit with the aroma of flowers and cookies wafting through the halls. As I light a few upstairs, I check up on Luke and find him to still be fast asleep in his little crib. I had to admit, he was a cute baby. Absolutely adorable! I couldn't be a prouder godmother or cousin. Closing the door once again, I go back downstairs when I hear the doorbell ring. It must be them. Skipping to the door, I open it to find Takuya standing there as shocked as I was.

"Oh my God," I mutter and stare at him disbelievingly, "um, what are you doing here?" My tone was a bit colder than I intended it to be, but he didn't seem to care.

"Uh, I would ask you the same question," he responded letting himself through the door and out of the storm. If I could, I would have happily left him in the rain…okay, never mind, that's mean, but still. "Where's Charlie?" Takuya asks shaking his wet hair out of his face.

I wince as he sprays me, "What are you, a dog? He and Diana left for some office dinner. They'll be back any minute now. They left two hours ago."

Takuya looks around the candle lit home and then eyes the couch. He casually walks to it and takes a seat. "I guess I can wait around for them," he sighs with a smile and takes off his shoes, "would you care to join me?"

I fight back a retort that has the words bastard and ass, and respond grimly, "I guess…" I take a seat on the sofa across from him, but then get up after a minute to head to the kitchen.

"Wait? Where are you going?" Takuya asks and turns around to watch me go into the other room.

"Getting a drink," I sigh and go back to the bottle of wine I had opened earlier. I take my glass back into the living room, I try and stay as calm as possible. Wine helps me relax. Diana always makes fun of me because she thinks I drink too much. Taking a sip, I instantly feel more relieved. The two of us just sit in silence, and I pray for Charlie or Diana to come walking through the door any minute.

"Look," Takuya begins with his eyes glued to the floor, "I'm sorry I was kind of an ass last night-"

"Kind of," I scoff.

"Okay, I was an ass, but I would really like to start over as friends. You know, for Charlie and Diana. They really want us to get along, you know," he says and looks back up at me. He extends a seemingly harmless hand toward me and repeats, "Friends?"

I peer at his hand then back at him suspiciously. Setting my wine on the coffee table, I reach over to meet his grip, which was surprisingly soft, and repeat, "Friends…but only for Diana and Charlie."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he responds and sits back on the couch. After another moment of silence, Takuya starts to speak again, "So are you a lawyer, like our friends?"

I nod.

The man shakes his head and laughs, "God, lawyers are so boring! All you do is sit there, read cases, and defend people who are obviously guilty! It's crap!"

I'm beginning to learn that whenever I'm with this guy, he's going to say something rude! "It's not crap…I find it really fun. A lot of people we defend are truly innocent," I state as calmly as I can, "It's better than painting stupid trees, people, or rocks,"

"Trees, people, or rocks are a hell of a lot better than books and courtrooms. I think I'd rather die than sit during a trial. Painting isn't just random stuff anyway, it actually has meaning," Takuya curtly adds.

"You're right, because defending the innocent and giving people rights _doesn't_ have meaning," I say icily and furrow my brows with annoyance.

"All you lawyers are the same, though. You do it for the money!" he snaps back.

That was a low blow. "I don't do it for the money…" I whisper, "I do it so I can help families and people. Not for the money. I live in a one bedroom apartment and I've been practicing for about two years now."

"Oh," Takuya says and finally going silent. I think he's about to drop the subject until he adds, "so you're a bad lawyer?"

"You are truly unbelievable!" I gasp. That does it! I truly wish I never see Takuya Kanbara again.

"I know," he smirks arrogantly and rests his arms behind his head. I begin to fume silently to myself and I continue to just drink. Another long hour passes and the rain is still relentless outside. The power is still out and Takuya is still here twiddling his thumbs. I begin to worry and the expression must have been written all over my face for Takuya tries to reassure, "I'm sure they're out having a good time. They just lost track of time…"

I begin to breathe in deeply to calm myself. He's right. It's not everyday the two get to go out. I let out a deep breath and travel over to wash my empty wine glass in the kitchen sink. As I'm coming back, I see Takuya watching me out of boredom, but suddenly, the loudest thunder I have ever heard bellows from outside and causing me to give out a yelp and loose my balance. I fall into Takuya's lap with my eyes shut tightly and fingers in my ears as if I were expecting another loud blow. Opening my eyes, I see Takuya looking down at me with a bit of shock and amusement. When I realize where I am, I immediately jump off blushing. "S-sorry," I stutter from embarrassment and go back to my own sofa.

He doesn't say anything, which surprises me. Maybe he's just tired; it's already eleven o'clock…

I wake up to see a gray living room. Outside the curtains covering the windows, I can see the rain has stopped, but the clouds are still overhead casting a darker sun covered light. I rub my eyes from the sleep till clinging to my lids and look down to see a blanket on top of me. Confused, I try and remember what happened last night and remember…Takuya! I glance over at the couch he had been sitting in to see he was gone. Must've left during the night. As I lay there for another minute or two, I realize Diana and Charlie never came in last night! I scramble to my feet in a panic and rush to the phone. Picking it up, I wait to hear the dial tone before punching in Diana's cell.

"Hey, this is Diana, I'm not here right now, but please leave a message right after the beep!" It went to voice mail and I hung up to dial Charlie's. He also didn't answer. Next I dial Kristen.

"Hello?" comes a groggy voice over the line.

"Kristen! Have you heard from Diana?" I ask quickly and wait a minute for her to comprehend my question and answer.

"No, aren't you at their place?" she asks perplexed.

"They never got in, Kristen! They're not here!" My worry is hardly containable now. Then I hear a knock on the door. "Wait, someone's at the door."

"That's probably them," Kristen reassures, but she's also concerned, "I hope."

Opening the door, I see two fully uniformed police officers. They glance at me with some surprise and exchange glances before saying, "Are you acquainted with Diana and Charlie Sample?"

I nod, "I'm Diana's cousin. What's going on? Are they okay?"

The police officer with blonde hair and brown eyes looks at his friend again before continuing, "Actually, ma'am, no. They're not."

_Four days later_

"Diana and Charlie Sample were both loving and compassionate human beings. They lived life to the fullest and were madly in love with each other. They had a family, friends, and beautiful life style. They were happy…" the preacher went on, but I couldn't listen anymore. I couldn't bring myself to even comprehend how the last few days have even occurred. It was like a nightmare to me. I kept waking up in the morning thinking that I would give my cousin…my best friend…a call and we would hang out together. I continue to stare at their coffins in shock and desolation. My black skirt flapped with the wind circling the cemetery and my roses, which I held with black-gloved hands, seemed to try and leap out of my hands. It wasn't until the pastor was done that I realized I had been crying. I had cried every hour these past days and still some tears remained. I carefully bent down to place one rose on each of their graves. Thankfully, my black veil covered my tear-streaked face and I remained unnoticed. Kristen and Kouichi were the next to place a flower on their graves. I glance to my left to see Takuya with my friend, and his, Kouji, Kouichi's twin brother with the same blue hair except longer. Takuya tries to make eye contact with me, but I avert his gaze and begin to walk quickly away from the entire scene.

Before I could reach my silver Range Rover, I hear footsteps coming up quickly behind me. Takuya grabs my hand to make me face him and tries to catch his breath before speaking. "There's someone who needs to see us…he says it's urgent. We have to get to the funeral home," Takuya lets go of me and I nod silently. Minutes later I pulled into a parking spot in front of a small office building and walk in quietly. Takuya is already there and as soon as I arrive, a lanky man with a balding head walks towards us. He pushes his glasses up farther on the bridge of his nose as he scans over some papers in his hands.

"Takuya Kanbara and Izumi Orimoto?" he asks looking at the two of us. We nod and he responds, "Follow me." He leads us into a plain little office with a single painting on the back wall and a window to the right covered by blinds. The man folds his hands over the paper work and begins, "Are you aware what was to happen with the child Luke if an event like this were to occur?"

"No," I gasp. Oh, poor little Luke! He's lost his parents so young! I have already though about this. Another one of Diana's friends has been taking care of him the past few days. I wanted to see him so badly!

"Well," the man starts again, "Diana and Charlie signed this paper saying that they would want absolutely nothing more, but for you Izumi and you Takuya, to take care of the child."

Suddenly, my world comes to a halt. "What?" I utter completely shocked.

"Wait! Wait!" Takuya leans forward in his chair, "Are you saying that we'd have to take care of the kid…together?"

"Yes…" the man responded a bit frightened by Takuya's intense expression, "only if you can. If you can't, you are not obliged too, but you must find an alternative."

"Charlie's parents?" I ask.

"They are over 80 and in a nursing home…" the man states, "and Diana's parents are currently living in Italy and are also of an age incapable of such a burden."

"Then we have no choice," Takuya states my thoughts running his fingers through his hair, "we can take care of it for a while, but I don't see how we can do it forever! I mean, we're not cut out to have a child yet!"

"Yes, do you know how insensitive this man is!" I exclaim and point at Takuya accusingly, "He's awful…"

"Hey!" Takuya retorts.

"Please! You two!" the man tries to settle us down, "What you can do is take care of it for a while as we set up adoption papers and look for, well…"

"How long will that take?" Takuya asks, jumping at the opportunity.

"No! I can't just let Luke go off with another family!" I cry.

"About…six months," the man replies.

"Izumi," Takuya says lowly to me, "we can't do this. We're still trying to make a living for ourselves. We can't take care of a child. And besides…we hate each other!" He had a point…a realistic one…

"You know," the man cuts in, "Charlie and Diana have left you a substantial amount of money, their house, and a college fund for the child to you two."

"What!" I feel like I've been saying that word every one sentence these past four days.

"The college fund follows the child, but the money and house is yours to divide between the two of you."

After ten minutes of silence and spinning thoughts, Takuya responds, "Okay, we'll do it, but until the adoption papers are ready."

I nod numbly. This was the biggest responsibility of my life and I would have to share it with a man I completely loathe. Oh. My. God.

* * *

_Next Chapter: in two weeks_


	3. A Beautiful Mess

**Chapter 3: A Beautiful Mess**

_Enjoy chapter three! I'm currently finishing up A Beautiful Sin, which I'm sorry has been taking forever, but urgh! Anyway, hahahaa, again, please enjoy this story, I'll be updating more often now :)_

_

* * *

Two days later…_

"No offense, Izumi, but you raising a child is as hopeless as explaining what a period is to my younger brother," Kristen was saying as the shock of my situation registered on her face. I had just finished telling her everything.

I groan in frustration at her comment, "I know! But I'm not going to be doing it completely alone…Tommy, take care of Bubbles for me. I can't raise a cat and a baby."

"Sweet!" Tommy responds and takes the kitten in his arms.

"You're right," Kristen pauses and begins to look even grimmer, "you're doing this with man you despise and he probably has no sense of responsibility….I bet the jerk is not even going to help."

"Oh, he's going to help, alright!" I practically yell as I pack up my things in order to move in to the home, where Luke would need to be taken care of. It would be painful to see Diana's house without Diana…almost unbearably painful, but I have to go to Luke and he can't leave the home. I don't know what Takuya is planning to do with the whole situation, but I have decided to move in. Just as I finish boxing everything up, Kouji and Kouichi come into my apartment to help me load up my car with all my things.

"Alright, Izumi is raising a baby!" Kouji laughs, trying make the best out of this situation, but his pure amusement is so evident.

"I can I do this!" I growl angrily and shove a box of stuff into his arms, "Please, I just need your support!"

Kouji looks down guiltily and Tommy raises his eyebrows in concern while responding, "I don't think we're worried about you taking care of Luke's as much as we're concerned for Takuya's survival. Kouichi thinks you won't last a day without killing him, I said two days, and Kouji bet twelve hours. But don't get us wrong, raising a kid is supposed to be hell…or at least that's what my mom said."

"I can't believe you're even slightly concerned for Takuya. He is not worth your worry," I scoff. Suddenly a wave of sadness overcomes me. I wished I could ask Diana what to do! I was totally clueless! I should really stop being so cold to this man…there has to be a mistake though! Why else would my best friend make me do this with someone I utterly hate? Also, I didn't even know Takuya until a week ago, and Charlie and Diana's request for us two to raise their child must have been made years before. There has to be a reason for this, and I'm going to figure out what it is.

"Izumi, we've got everything in your car already," Kouichi says with relief; glad to be out of the hot weather. With the end of the month, the rain also came to an end and the sun was out and shining. "Good luck! Takuya's not all that bad when you get to know him, he's just dense."

I laugh dryly, "I haven't noticed. It's okay, though, only six months."

"Yep, 24 weeks! I hope you two have fun!" Kristen smiles while she and Kouichi exchange uneasy glances, "Seriously, Z, if you need any help, call anyone of us!"

"Speak for yourself!" Kouji laughed and then was hit over the head by his brother immediately after.

"Diana and Charlie would have wanted us to support, Izumi," Kouichi stated and gave me an approving nod.

I nod back with a small smile…it was the first true smile I've put on in days. I travel down to my car after saying goodbye and giving the keys to my apartment to my landlord. Starting the engine, I was off to take the route I practically took everyday to Diana's house. On the way, I stop by the friend who had been caring for Luke this past week. Her name was Molly, and she welcomed me into her small, quaint home, which rested on a large lot. I wait in the foyer until she brings a backpack of baby supplies and Luke in her arms.

"Take care, Izumi, and good luck," Molly wishes as she gently places the baby in my hands. I nod and also retrieve the backpack filled with whatever baby junk. I thank Molly and walk back over to the car, but as I do I notice her make the image of a cross across her chest gravely. I wonder what that is supposed to mean. I place the bag in one side of the car, and then walk over to the other to strap Luke in baby car seat that Tommy gave me. It used to be his when his mom's...

Anyway, I put Luke in and began fumbling around the seatbelts. Why were there two? Great where do I put them? Okay, I got this. Trying to figure out what goes where, Luke began to cry after five minutes. "No! Shhhh! Please don't cry! Please don't cry!" I plea as I just decide to tie the two seat belts together. That'll hold it, right? I finish securing the baby in, but as I was about to pull away, I spray of white liquid comes to meet me in the face. I gasp and shut my eyes tightly. Opening them back up again slowly, I realize that the baby just puked all over my face and my green blouse. Disgusted, I rush to the backpack and dig through the supplies until I find a bow of wipes. "Ew, ew, ew, ew," I reiterate as I thoroughly wipe my face of all vomit residue. This was absolutely gross. This was one of my favorite shirts, too. I groan and decide to just get in the car and drive quickly to Diana's. It was only a matter of minutes until I reached the driveway. Pulling in, I see a sight to make sour eyes worse.

Takuya was just closing the trunk to his car as I shifted my vehicle to park and stepped out. As soon as I did, he begins to chuckle and say, "I like-haha-I like your, um, shirt. The white spots are very becoming of you."

"You are so funny," I mutter and walk around to the right side of the car where the baby was. While I try to undo the car seat straps around Luke, Takuya walks around behind me.

"Let me help with that," he says as he also tries to untangle the mess. "What the hell did you do? This is supposed to work like a seat belt! Look, here's the buckle!" Crap, he's right…but why is the buckle between the baby's crotch? Doesn't make any sense...Finally, though, Takuya loosened everything and the straps fell untied at the sides of the car seat. I reached over to take Luke in my arms and then told Takuya to get the backpack.

As we enter the home, I ask, "So what's your plan? How are you going to take care of Luke?"

"Well," Takuya began, but then I saw a stack of boxes in the living room, "I'm moving in."

"What?" I shake my head, "No, I'm moving in, I already packed everything! I even gave up my apartment."

"So we'll just be roommates," Takuya smirks as we travel to the baby room, "it's only for six months. After that, I'll leave. C'mon, how can I do my fair share of work if I'm on the other side of town." I cast him a suspicious glance, but the subject is dropped with Luke starts crying. I open my mouth to say something, but a rancid odor fills my nose. I notice Takuya cringe as his nostrils also catch a whiff of the smell. "What is that, it's disgusting!" he exclaims and covers his nose.

"It smells like…" I start and hold the baby out, but then the two of us, in unison, glance down at the diaper Luke wore around his tiny waist.

"…shit," Takuya answered. I nod and try to hand him the little boy, but he holds his hands away from Luke and shakes his head, "No, there's no way! You're the girl, you do it."

"Just hold him while I get a clean diaper!" I growl, and Takuya complies. Awkwardly and almost clumsily, he takes hold of the baby. I rush to the backpack Takuya left carelessly on the floor and rummage through its contents. I found the wipes, which would come in handy…and, "I found the diapers!" I say happily through Luke's cries.

"That's great, Izumi, now change him please,"

"Don't be such a baby. Um, no pun intended." I laugh at Takuya's disgusted face. We bring Luke over to a tall table on the left side of the room used for these kinds of things. "Hold him still while I change him, Takuya!" I yell with frustration as the odor and Luke's crying began to drive me crazy. I struggle to open the diaper, but when I do, the smell hits us ten times worse. Takuya practically falls to the floor choking. "Hold him! Trust me, it's much worse from this angle," I say while grimacing at the happy gift left in the diaper. Wow, that is totally diarrhea…

"What the hell is that!" Takuya screams and tries to settle Luke down.

"God, would you shut up!" I snap at him with completely loathing at the moment. I remove the dirty diaper, roll it up, and set it on the corner of the table. "Okay, now what do I do?"

"Wipe his ass and put a fresh diaper on, duh," Takuya replies, trying not to breathe through his nose, "God, we need some serious Febreeze."

"Oh, right," I respond and do what he says. I…painfully wipe Luke's butt, but at the same time trying to look away so the smell wouldn't blind me. I slip the clean diaper under him and throw out the infected wipe. "Okay…are there directions for this part?"

"What do you mean, just, oh." Takuya states and realizes the predicament. "Oh, I got it, step aside and let the master have a go," He roughly pushes me aside and just as he is about to strap on the diaper, a tiny, yellow stream of liquid begins to fly up for the baby and hit Takuya in the face. "Oh my God! Take cover!" Takuya tackles me to the floor as Luke's pee flies above us in an arch. I cringe when I realize my face was inches from Takuya's pee-covered one.

"Okay, personal space," I shove Takuya off of me and once Luke finished doing his business, figured out how to put the diaper on. "Great," I say picking the baby up in my arms, "now we have to clean the floor,"

Finally, Luke's crying stopped and immediately he falls asleep. "Haha! Cool! Raising a kid shouldn't be that hard," Takuya smiles brightly and triumphantly, "that was easy,"

"Since I did most of the icky work, you can clean the floor," I smirk and before he retorts, I take Luke downstairs and figure out what he was going to eat. I set him down on the counter, but after a second I can see his baby image falling off it and so I reset him on the floor. "There you go," I say and begin rummaging through the drawers searching for food. Hmm, I never gave into account what babies eat…this can't be hard for crying out loud, Diana was super organized! The food had to be around here somewhere.

_Thirty minutes later…_

Luke has been crying for the past ten minutes on the floor as I'm still looking for his damn food or bottle or whatever! The stress was already getting to me. If I couldn't take care of this kid for a day how am I supposed to last months! Finally, Takuya comes down the stairs and wipes his hands with a proud smirk on his face, "The floor is cleaned!"

"That's great, Takuya, but would you please help me find Luke's food!" I cry and slam a set of drawers together with no luck and frustration. I place a hand on my head and can feel tears brimming at my eyes.

Takuya actually takes note and his expression changes slightly. He begins to walk over to me, but suddenly his eyes catch the baby on the floor and he moves too quickly to avoid him causing him to trip. He stumbles over Luke and onto me, tackling me to the floor. "Oh shit! I'm sorry," Takuya mutters as he lifts his head. I groan from the pain of the impact and switch my gaze to the form on top of me and blush madly when I noticed where his hands are.

"Takuya," I say as calmly as I possibly can, "please move your hands,"

"Move my what?-Oh! Oh crap! Oh okay! I can do that," Takuya also goes red and jumps off of me. Yep, his hands had been on my boobs. He helps me up and then looks past me toward another room. I follow him as he walks over there and I sigh at the sight of a huge pile of Gerber baby food. "This must be their pantry," he smiles triumphantly, "it wasn't in the kitchen after all."

"Okay, well, please grab a can of that…uh, stuff…and I'll get Luke," I reply as I go to grab the small baby boy. I place Luke on the counter, grab a spoon from a nearby drawer, and rush back to his side. Takuya brings the food over, opens it, and takes the spoon from my hands. He grabs a small spoonful of the puke color, saucy, substance and directs it towards Luke's mouth. "Shhh," I coo to the crying child as Takuya tries to feed him.

"Here comes the train," Takuya says as an attempt to get Luke's attention. It doesn't work and the baby seems to be avoiding the spoon. "Seriously, pal? Didn't you want this?"

"Well I sure as heck wouldn't, it looks disgusting," I glare at the suspicious food and Luke seems to be doing the same with his little green eyes.

"Then why did we need to find it if he's not even going to eat it?" Takuya groans and begins to lose his temper.

"How was I supposed to know what he wanted? I only assumed it was some food! Maybe there's something else in the pantry for him," I reply.

"There is nothing else in there except for this shit!" Takuya retorts with a glare of his own, but directed towards me.

"Watch your language!" I snap and cover Luke's ears, "I'm going to check the backpack." I rush upstairs, grab the small backpack, and begin to look through it. Luke's cries can be heard from even here and they are starting to get to me. Quickly, I search through the contents and find just what I might be looking for. Traveling back to where the boys were, I move a very aggravated Takuya aside and pull out a bottle of milk. I gently put it in Luke's mouth and he goes silent as he begins to gulp down the liquid while wrapping his tiny hands around the bottle. I smile and watch the precious child drink. "There you go," I say softly and wipe a little trickle of milk, which had escaped to his chin, with my finger. After a little bit, I look back to Takuya and catch him watching me with a new emotion in his eyes. I couldn't really read it, but I just knew it was different from the rude and arrogant ones he usually plays on his countenance. Another twenty minutes passes and Luke falls asleep in my arms, for I had been holding him the last few minutes as he drank the last of the bottle. Takuya takes the empty bottle from me and I move to take Luke to his crib. I set him down gently and place a small blanket over his sleeping form.

I quietly leave the room and almost bump in to Takuya in the hallway. "You scared me," I said and catch my breath.

"Oh, sorry, but anyway," Takuya clears his throat and glances downs at the floor, "so since we are going to be here for a while, I already set up my stuff in the guest room and I let you have the master bedroom…so yea…I just thought that you should know that I was actually being nice and letting you take the master bedroom with the TV, huge bathroom, and king size bed…"

"Oh," I blush slightly and nod, "thank you, Takuya. That was actually nice of you." I never thought that I would be thanking this man for anything my entire life and I never knew he would even be nice to me.

"Yea, your welcome," Takuya nodded and smirked as if he were proud with himself for being nice. God, this man was so arrogant, but I had to take in account that he was in fact _nice_ for this once.

Later that night, I was just about to climb into my bed, all ready for a relaxing long sleep, when Luke began to cry. I groan into my pillow and travel down the hall to his room. He was just crying in the crib for absolutely no apparent reason. I take him up in my arms and press him to my shoulder like I had seen Diana do so often. I tried to settle him down, but he continued to cry and scream. Eventually Takuya came in and rubbed his sleep-filled eyes.

"What's going on?" he yawned and I blushed when I realized he had come in shirtless and only in a pair of boxers. Thank God it was dark so my red face could be hidden. His toned body was hard not to look at though…

"Luke won't stop crying," I respond quickly trying to avert my gaze somewhere else. "Do you think he needs more food?"

"Sure, if you want him to be a puke machine in the morning," Takuya remarks sarcastically. "Here, why don't we just leave him in his crib and see if he stops eventually." Takuya then takes the baby from my arms and places him back in his bed.

"Um, I don't think-"

"What could he possibly want, Izumi?" Takuya asks, "We just changed his diaper again and he ate already. Luke's just anxious to go to sleep."

"Fine," I groan, for I didn't really want to complain, but sleep. "Goodnight." I walk back to my room and sink into the bed.

A few hours have passed by and I have gotten absolutely no sleep. How can a baby cry nonstop for three hours! It was one a.m. for crying out loud and I had work tomorrow! I find myself walking back to Luke's room and a minute I walk through the door Takuya does too. I sigh and shrug with tears beginning to form, "I have no idea how we are going to do this…we're not parents Takuya...and i hate you..."

"Look, I'm not exactly fond of you either and I know this answer sounds cliché, but really we have to work together in order to take of this child for these next months. It's going to be hell at first, but I have a good feeling we'll get the hang out it. Besides, we both have practically mastered the diaper already. That is the key point to taking care of any baby," he chuckles and I find myself smiling too.

"Sounds like a plan," I respond.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Thursday_


	4. Everybody

**Chapter 4: Everybody

* * *

**

_Sorry, I 'm a day late in updating, anyway, here's the next chap! I love it, because later on you take a little trip into Takuya's head, which I found pretty interesting. Enjoy:)

* * *

_

The next morning I felt as if I had not slept a wink. I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom where I got ready and dressed for work in my black skirt and white button down shirt. I jumped into my black high heels before finally leaving the room with a purse in hand. Down stairs I saw Takuya and Luke in the living room. Luke watched as his father's best friend was setting up all sorts of canvases and paints around the room. Takuya had put the baby in a tall chair with a tray in front of it and on that tray was a cup of Honey Nut Cheerios that Luke seemed to be gnawing on happily. I make my way to them and Takuya glances at me oddly, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yea, work." I respond and walk to the kitchen to grab my huge binder of files I left next to the house phone in the farther counter away from the food and mess. I did notice a haunting aroma wafting through the area though. I peek under a pan lid to see what was cooking. The smell of bacon, eggs, and cooked meat came up and met me at once. It smelled absolutely amazing. "You cook?" I asked aloud to Takuya.

"No, actually Luke is preparing a little something," Takuya laughed sarcastically and jogged over to the food in order to put them on plates. "Why didn't you tell me you had work? Does this mean I have to watch the kid by myself!"

"You'll be fine," I state absent-mindedly and continue to gaze at the food hungrily. Suddenly, to my embarrassment, my stomach growls loudly.

"Hungry?" Takuya smirks and grabs a plate for me, preparing it with eggs, bacon, toast, and some ham. "Here you go," he states and then begins to dig in to his own food.

My eyes go wide when I realize, "Wait don't you have to work to? Who's going to watch Luke! Do we need a babysitter?"

"Relax, Izumi," Takuya replies biting into his toast, "I can work here at home. I kinda already made the living room my studio for the time being, but my boss doesn't need me to be at the office. He just needs paintings from me and since I 'm on his good side cause he likes me so much, he lets me work wherever I want. But seriously, don't leave me alone with the kid too long, I need _my _break."

"Oh," I blink and then take a bite of my eggs, "okay then, but why the living room? Isn't there a better place that's more out of the way?"

"I was too lazy to go anywhere else, I mean the living room is right there!" Takuya defends with a mouth full of food.

I glare at him and then at the mess in Diana's once vibrant living room. Now it was covered with paints, canvases, and boxes. I turn my attention to the clock and see it's already nine o'clock! "Oh my God, I have to go! David needed me to get those case files from Kouichi!"

"Okay then, well I have no idea what any of the lawyer shi-I mean crap-is so you go on. I'll have plenty of fun with junior over there," Takuya motions to Luke with a lazy hand. Great, I should come back at a reasonable time before Takuya kills the baby and burns the house down.

"Take care of Luke. _Good_ care, Takuya," I say sternly and cast him a suspicious glare.

"Yeah, yeah,"

The drive to work was only a matter of minutes and I enter the building in a bit of a rush to get to my office. Just as I get in, Kristen greets me with a knock on the wall and a smile. "You look tired," she says and plops herself down on one of the chairs across my desk. "How was the first day with the baby?"

"I really don't want to talk about it," I moan and rub my eyes lightly to keep myself awake, "and now I'm worried sick, because I can't trust that Takuya with the kid alone for one second."

"Well, just give him a little while to warm up to everything. This situation has to be a lot harder on a careless, single guy with a no life." Kristen explains and stands back up while brushing the lint off her skirt.

"I guess…" I mutter not really paying too much attention, for I was trying to log on to my Windows computer. "He's really not as awful as I thought though, the moron can actually help. I just feel as if he doesn't care about Luke as much as needed…that's my only worry. Takuya can't wait to get him adopted."

"What about you? Do you want Luke to be adopted?" my friend asks with curious eyes.

"I…" I pause. I was sure how to answer that. A part of me refuses to give him up, for he's all of Diana I have left and I love him, but another part of me feels as if it would be better for the baby. I couldn't take care of him alone and Takuya doesn't want to have the burden. "I just want what's best for him."

"Izumi!" David's voice entered my office and along with it, the familiar pang of pain, "You're on the Stone vs. Stone case. We're having a meeting in a minute, so get ready and head down to the conference room when you can, okay? Way to go!" He flashed me an approving smile and left.

"Yes! I'm in!" I let out a huge sigh and smile brightly, "This is exactly what I need to get my mind off of Luke being alone with Takuya."

"More work? You need _more_ work to get your mind off of Luke?" Kristen gives me an odd sideways glance, "I don't get you, but whatever."

As I pack up a few things for the meeting, Kristen continued to look at me with a hint of sadness of her face, "Why does seeing David still hurt you? I see it whenever he's around…it's been a while you know."

I stop. I didn't want this. I didn't want to talk about this. "Kristen, don't be ridiculous. I'm completely over him. I don't…never mind, I'm going now." With that I rush out of the room.

* * *

_Takuya_

All right, so I have absolutely no idea what to paint and it took me two hours to finally get Luke to sleep. Man, I can't wait until these six months are over-not that I don't like the kid, but I have a life. I was supposed to go back to Europe to study more art, but those plans were halted. I can't help but glance back over my shoulder, though, at the rascal sleeping in his chair. It sucks his parents were taken away from him so young. Charlie was my best friend, so I can't say this whole tragedy hasn't changed me. I can already see myself being less of a jerk to Izumi, but it's hard to tell if that was because of the accident or just the fact I have to live with her for upcoming months. I don't want her hating me, really, because then we definitely have no chance of taking care of Luke together. Whatever, I feel Izumi's pain for sure. Diana was her best friend and cousin. It still confuses me though, that out of everyone, the two chose us together! Another thing that confuses me is Izumi herself. She is definitely _not_ like any girl I've come across. Most girls would sleep with me in a heartbeat, but it seems like that's the last thing she wants to do. As an artist, I know how to read and capture people's emotions pretty well, but for some reason I have a problem figuring out Izumi's. All I can tell is that this accident isn't her only problem. She's a really tense person…and she doesn't trust me…which I guess makes sense.

Okay, I really screwed up being such an ass on our date and I totally regret it, but she was just so different. Izumi was a lot hotter than I expected and I suppose I was just caught off guard. I don't know how to play a girl who doesn't want me at first glance. European women are so much easier…partly because the ones I slept with didn't speak English. Yea...what I need is a foreign girl I can't understand...then i won't have to deal with the nagging.

Suddenly, Luke's crying snaps me out of thought. I sigh and glance at my wristwatch to see that it was already noon. Lunchtime. I needed to find Luke's bottle, but I forgot where I put it. Maybe Izumi had it last or something. Yea, I'll call her to save me some time searching for the thing. I'm too lazy to get off of my ass. I flip my cell open and call her cell, but it goes straight to voicemail, so I decide to try her office. The phone rings twice before a receptionist answers, but her voice sounds familiar. Oh right! It's Kouichi's girlfriend! What's her name again…"Kristen?"

"Yes? May I ask who is calling," Kristen replies with the usual sarcastic edge to her voice. That's how I recognized her.

"It's Takuya, Takuya Kanbara, is Izumi around?" I say trying to block out Luke's cries in the back round.

"Takuya, oh, it's you," her voice switches from that receptionist tone to a more curt sound. Izumi probably told her all about how rude I am. "Izumi isn't available at the moment. She is in a meeting."

"Perfect," I mutter, "well tell her I called."

"Fine," and with that she hangs up.

Yea, Izumi and her definitely exchanged some words about me. Well, it took me about a freaking hour to track down this stupid bottle, which was in the dishwasher. Later on when the kid fell asleep again, I found myself at my Mac Book, searching random things and junk on the Internet. No, not porn, I swear. I stopped that phase when I was like eighteen. Hm, I wonder if Izumi's online. I was so bored I could search just about anything, so why the hell not? I type in her name and the law firm she worked at. Bingo, Solomon Trip Law Group dot com. Sure enough the link sent me right to Izumi 'lawyer page' and had a picture of her smiling with this good-looking dude. Uneasiness swept over me for a second as I saw the two with and arm wrapped around each other's back. Oh, so this is her boss…David Solomon. Great, she looks freaking sexy in this picture, he's probably all over her. Not that I care. Just saying.

I hear the stirring of Luke awaking from the chair and now he's just looking at me with his big green eyes that bare a striking resemblance to that of Izumi's. That's like the first thing I notice about her; her gorgeous eyes. I walk over to Luke and ruffle his dark brown hair and ask, "You hungry, buddy, maybe I can set you up with some of that Gerber crap." I go into the pantry and grab a grape flavored Gerber goop. This kid can't be eating this for too much longer, I mean; he's already like two years old. His teeth should be coming in soon, and he did eat the Cheerios I gave him earlier without a problem. I set the food on Luke's tray and then turn around to get a spoon. When I turn back to the kid, he already has the gunk all over his hands and face. "Dude, easy there!" I say and watch as the one-year old gobbles down the entire can. His face was covered and the tray was completely a mess. "Way to go, Izumi's going to think a Gerber bomb went off," I sigh and toss the unused spoon back into its drawer, "and its my head that you're risking, so think about what you do before you do it…I'm sounding like a hypocrite, acting before thinking is my own problem,"

Soon the kid is looking at me as if he was expecting more. I grab another can from the pantry and look at him suspiciously, "Seriously? Another one?" I glance at the can then back at Luke before placing the food open on his tray, "Knock your self out."

I could've sworn I saw Luke smile at me before he dug into his next Gerber can. I smile back and shake my head. He's not so bad; just a pain in the ass when he cries. The kid definitely has my appetite though, speaking of which I was starving!

* * *

_Izumi_

Once the meeting ended at around two pm, I felt all giddy because the cause was so huge and important that it would be a blast to work on. Turns out Kouichi was on it as well and David made a team and we were supposed to get full information about the case's background and everyone who was involved with this guy named Peter Stone, who is being accused of killing his brother Josh Stone. We were defending Peter and needed an evidence to prove his innocence. I haven't met our guy, yet, but David doesn't believe he's all that innocent even though we have to defend him. David and Trip are the best defending attorneys around, so it was going to be interesting to see what happens.

As I pass Kristen's desk, she says to me, "Takuya called. Not sure what for, but it probably has something to do with the baby."

"Great," I mutter and remember that I have to be back there soon. "Thanks, Kristen." Once I get to my office, I take a seat at my desk and pull up some case documents on my computer. As I begin typing away to finish up, my thoughts go back to Luke. He's already one; I can't imagine that we're only supposed to be feeding him Gerber food and milk. I wonder what the diet for a one-year-old baby is…I find myself searching the Internet. On the Google search bar I type in 'One-year old baby diet'. Clicking on the first website. "Diet for Children and Toddlers from the age of one". Okay, so does this mean Luke is already qualified to be called a toddler? I guess so. There were some very interesting tips on the page and they seemed very helpful actually. Apparently Luke should be starting to eat fruits and vegetables along with grains. The only thing we've been feeding him that's on the list is whole milk. Well at least we weren't completely off. So I guess I'm going grocery shopping on my way home. I decide to print the page and as it's printing, David comes into my office.

"Hey, Izumi," he says casually with his hands in his pockets. He catches sight of my printer at work. Walking over to it he asks, "What are you printing? A diet for toddlers?" He laughs and takes the piece of paper when it's ready, "So you really are taking care of Diana's child. I thought it was just a rumor," David smiles at me and hands me the page. "That's actually really responsible of you, but I can't imagine it to be easy. Raising a kid is supposed to be hard stuff."

I sigh and respond, "Yeah, well, it's only for six months while Luke's adoption papers are being set up. I'm also not doing it on my own." Why did my heart always have to beat faster whenever he was around?

"Oh, yeah, that Takuya guy was only supposedly listed to help you," David says with a small chuckle, "that guy's supposed to be a real jerk, or that's what the people in town say. I can only assume he's just making it harder on you."

I laugh softly along with him, and shake my head, "You have no idea." After I said this, though, I felt a small pang of guilt. Takuya was helpful after all and he hasn't been nearly as awful as he had been the first time I met him. "He helps though," I added quickly and met David's soft gaze.

"Well," David laughs and smiles at me again, "just take care of yourself, but I know you can handle it. You've always been good with handling tense situation." His smile falters slightly and his eyes turn to give me a more apologetic look. I try and avert my gaze; for I really did not even want to think about the pain this man has put me through. "Okay, I'll see you," David mutters before quickly walking out of the door.

An hour later I was pulling into the driver way of Diana's old house with my black Range Rover full of groceries. I enter the front door with four bags in my hands, struggling to get them all to the kitchen. Suddenly Takuya enters the foyer and relieves me from two bags. We take the groceries to the kitchen counter and there I see the Gerber covered Luke and tray. "Okay…so…" I start and blink a few more time toward Luke, who looked at me and smiled brightly. That instant I forgot about the mess and smiled back while saying, "Look, Takuya! He's smiling!"

"Yes, he can do that," he responded and smirked, "he smiled an awful lot when I fed him. He's gone through like five cans of food! Is that normal? I mean look at the kid! He's like an eating monster!"

"Yea, I was about to ask what happened," I raise an eyebrow at Takuya suspiciously, "but I recently learned online that Luke can and should start eating more solid food like fruit, grains, and vegetables; hence the grocery bags. Those things should fill him up more quickly." I walk to the child and pick him up out of the tray. "I'm going to give him a bath now, because he smells like a combination of things."

"I guess I'll clean the tray," Takuya says and wipes his forehead while placing a paintbrush he was holding in a cup of water.

I climb to the bathroom upstairs and start the water. The tub filled up a good amount in a matter of ten minutes, and I had already had Luke naked and sitting down inside it. I sigh. Okay, so I guess I should shampoo the child's hair. Hm. I begin searching for the shampoo around the edges of the tub and find it resting on one of the corners. Luke is able to sit upright on his bottom while playing with a rubber duck as I squeeze some of the shampoo on his hair. I kneel next to the tub as I wash Luke's hair. Takuya enters and watches me from the bathroom doorway. I look back at him and say, "You know, you could help me bathe him,"

"I guess I can, but I don't feel like it," Takuya smirked, but kneeled down next to me anyway and began running his hands around Luke's hair in order to spread the shampoo. "This is fuuun," Takuya mumbles sarcastically. He stops and takes the shampoo bottle from next to me and begins pouring some of the contents into the water, "What we need is a bubble bath."

"What are you doing?" I asked him with a laugh. Soon, though, piles of white bubbles began forming all around the water. I smile and grab a bunch in my hands and put them on top of Luke's head, while he begins to laugh. I wash off the shampoo from his hair with a cup I would fill with water. I then grabbed the soap bar and handed it to Takuya, "You can do the honors of cleaning his, uh, ehem."

Takuya blinks for a moment or two before realizing what I was saying, "Oh! Hell no, I'm not cleaning his dick!"

"Takuya, seriously watch your language! It isn't long before Luke begins to speak and when he does do you want him to be saying the d-word and the s-word?" I growl, "Just wash it!"

Takuya glances back and forth from the soap in his hand and me. Finally he moans and glares at me saying, "This is abuse,"

"Only if you want it to be," I reply and rolled my eyes as I continued to play with Luke and the bubbles. Takuya made sure he was quick and soon placed the bar of soap on the right corner of the tub. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" I giggle and grab a pile of bubbles, placing them on Takuya's head.

"Yeah whatever," he gives me a crooked smile and looks up at where the bubbles rested, "very mature of you, Izumi. Very mature." He then takes a pile of bubbles himself and buries them on my mouth. "There, now you're Santa Claus. I guess you're buying the Christmas presents,"

Takuya laughs and I shove a pile inside his own mouth. He begins to cough them out as I respond, "You know you shouldn't eat the bubbles, Takuya, it can't be good for you." He smirks and throws a huge pile in my direction, which I avoided just in time. It lands on the bathroom sink and wall to my left. Next thing I know, I have a huge handful and I give them a nice throw. The bubbles splatter all over his white, paint-covered T-shirt. I begin to laugh aloud as our bubble fight continued until we both were absolutely covered and drenched. Takuya laughs along too and begins wiping himself off. I notice he had something blue on his cheek. "What's this?" I ask curiously and inch closer to wipe some of it off with my index finger.

"Oh, uh," Takuya stutters and seems to have gone a bit uneasy, but then glances at what was on my finger, "oh, that's paint."

"Oh," I say and then look back at Luke to see him all smiling and covered in bubbles as well, "I guess it's time to get you in bed."

After putting Luke to sleep, I went down to the living and climbed over boxes to get to the couch. I clicked the TV on with the remote and went to ABC in order to watch the new episode of Bachelorette. Yea, it was probably the stupidest show in the entire world, but it was so addicting at the same time. Thirty minutes into my program, Takuya came down freshly showered with damp hair and shook his head when he saw what I was watching. "No way," he said and grabbed the remote from my hands, "I'm not watching this crap, I'm watching the World Cup! The United States is playing, don't you want to support your country?" He changes the channel to ESPN.

"Wait, stop!" I exclaim and try to snatch the remote back, "You can't just change the channel! I was here first!"

"You have a TV in your room, remember?" Takuya groans, "We're not watching the freaking Bachelorette! I think I'd rather kill myself!"

"Please do!" I snap and walk over to him in order to try and get the remote back, but he just holds it up high out of my reach. "The TV in my room isn't a flat screen! Why don't you go there to watch your precious World Cup?"

"Yea, the flat screen is better used when the Bachelorette is playing on it. They invented the flat screen for sports! Not mushy crap!" Takuya states and plops himself on the couch.

"You are unbelievable!" I growl, "Can I not have time for myself by _myself_! Never mind, I'm going to bed!" I storm up the stairs in a rage. I couldn't even watch one TV show I wanted in peace. I sigh and turn on the TV in my room to find out that it doesn't even work. "Great," I mutter to myself and just sink into the bed with frustration.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Friday:)_


	5. Accidentally in Love

**Chapter 5: Accidentally in Love

* * *

**

_I felt like updating a little labor day special. I hope that is okay with everyone:) The title of the chapter is a little misleading...yes, of course there is Takumi in this chap and they are starting to become infatuated with each other, but they still kinda hate each other, haha.

* * *

_

_Takuya _

So a long, slow week passes, but the summer is already gone and we've entered the first week of fall, which is such a relief, because it was way to damn hot. Anyway, today Izumi isn't working so I thought it would be fun and kinda like a stress reliever if we took Luke around the park or something. Well, turns out we don't have a stroller or something, so here we are in the really gay looking baby store with everything you could possibly imagine for baby's and toddlers. I haven't felt weirder in my life! Izumi's made me hold Luke and so now I look like a freaking father which scares the shit out of me! Chicks don't dig fathers!

We enter the store and this older lady greets us right away. "May I help you two with anything?" the wrinkled lady with gray hair and glasses asks Izumi and then glances at me with a look that just screamed 'Oh, so you're the dad!' "What a beautiful boy," she compliments and glances at Luke.

"Oh, uh, yeah, he's cool," I reply uneasily and give her a sheepish smile.

She casts me an odd look, but then switches her gaze back to Luke. It almost seems like she's examining him and this does not relieve my nerves. "Hm," she starts and smiles brightly toward Izumi, "He has his mom's eyes, they so beautiful aren't they?"

The old lady looks at me while I see Izumi about to object, but she first looks at me not really knowing what to say. I'm more concentrated on answering this lady though, "Yea," I reply softly, too softly for my own good, "they are beautiful." I didn't want to lie. Yea, Izumi has gorgeous eyes and Luke's look just like hers.

Izumi's eyes brightened with surprise, but I could see her dismissing the moment and ask the lady, "We just want to know where the strollers are."

"Oh yes of course," the old woman smiles and leads us to the back of the store where there was an entire section dedicated to strollers. Rows and rows of strollers! What the hell was this? There were all kinds! How were we supposed to know what to get? "Do you need help finding a specific one?"

"Yes!" Izumi and I answer in unison. We exchange glances and then turn back to the older citizen.

"Yes, it does get quite overwhelming, but don't worry. I am here to help," she smiles oddly with her eyes wide and again Izumi and I exchange scared looks. She walks over to the first stroller and brings it out so that we can get a better look. "This one was awarded for best safety features," the old woman says and demonstrates while by bumping the stroller into the nearby wall. As soon as she did this, little mini airbags erupted from the sides within the stroller.

Izumi jumps, not expecting it. "Wow," she says with false amazement.

"Yes, very impressive, but here we have another one," the old lady puts that stroller away and then pulls out this huge monster. It looked like a freaking car! "Notice the wheels," she says. I look down and my eyes grow wide as I see spikes on wheels.

"Um, why are there spikes on the wheels? What, are they used to kill squirrels while you're walking?" I ask incuriously and smirk.

The old woman gives me a scolding look and I let her finish. "No, this stroller is used for rougher terrain. You never know where you might go in North Carolina."

"That is the understatement of the century," I mutter lowly to myself, but Izumi hears and hits me on the shoulder for being rude.

"Do you have anything…simpler?" Izumi asks and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear sheepishly, not really comfortable so far with the choices.

"Well we do have this boring thing," the old lady pulled out a perfect looking blue stroller, just the right size and simplistic style. There was a small basket on the bottom, a cover from the sun, and it had the baby facing forward.

"We'll take it," I sighed, happy to get this all over with. I just want to get out of here.

We bought the stroller, left the store, and were on our way to Izumi's Range Rover soon enough. She strapped Luke into his care seat and I climbed into the passenger's side of the car. In another minutes we are off to the park in the downtown area, which was not really a downtown. This dang town called Washington had absolutely no skyscrapers or any building higher than six floors. Really it's just a quaint town with the population of maybe 4000. At least we had a couple bigger cities about hundred miles away. There's a reason why I left this town. When you're an artist, it's not the ideal place to have a career. I'm just trying to scrape up the money to move to New York. It takes only about twenty minutes to get to the open green field with a small lake in the middle. Trees were also scattered around the area and there were people biking, running, and walking along the paths. Izumi parks the car in a nearby parking lot and sighs. She still seems all stressed out.

I jump out of the car and jog over to the trunk of the car in order to get the stroller, which needed to be unfolded. It can't be that hard. Al I have to do is fiddle with this…then with that…even after fooling around with some levers the damn thing still doesn't open. Soon, Izumi comes to me with Luke in her arms. "Having a problem, Takuya?" Izumi asks with a small smile. She gives Luke to me and then fiddles with some buttons on the stroller and it becomes unfolded. "There," she says with a triumphant smile.

"How'd you do that?" I ask and set the kid inside.

"Unlike you, I was actually paying attention to the old lady as she was explaining what to do," Izumi scoffs and uncovers the hood of the stroller to give Luke a little shade.

I smirk and watch as she bends over to put our backpack filled with baby stuff in the basket under the stroller. Urgh, I can't help but let my eyes roam her up her legs right to where her miniskirt ended, covering her tight-Oh my God, Takuya, seriously! Get a grip! Okay, let me just try and find someone else to check out while I endure this stroll through the park. Once Izumi got everything set up, we begin to walk down a short path along the lakeside. I try and keep quiet during the walk. Really all I was doing was trying to keep my mind off Izumi. Every time I saw someone attractive, I would automatically compare that person to her and then I wouldn't find them attractive anymore. It was so frustrating! Giving up, I look towards the lake and watch it glisten at the sun hit the surface with lighter rays due to the time of year. It wasn't as hot, which was a good thing or else this would really be torture. Why did I even suggest this in the first place? This is boring.

Suddenly, I finally got inspired to paint for the first time in a while. I think I'll paint this scene; the lake that is. It actually has a lot of potential. I just need to capture like a moment, where the people are talking to one another as they jog, and the waves hitting the bank gently. I stop for a moment and run a bit closer to the lake in order to really take it in. I notice Izumi stop and look back to see where I had gone. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"Nothing," I answer with my hands in my pocket, "just thought I saw something."

She gives me a suspicious look by narrowing her eyes, "Oh, okay, well why don't you push the stroller for a little bit. We'll take turns,"

"There is no way you are making me push a stroller around," Well, next thing I know, I'm pushing the stroller around. Just awesome. I watch as Izumi walks right along with me, but nose digging into a book about toddlers. I chuckle to myself, she sure is making a point to know what she's doing with Luke and I find that…well, really smart. I would have never thought about that.

"What?" she asks. Crap, she caught me chuckling at her.

"Nothing," I smirk and look back down the path and even catch a glimpse of Luke looking out at the lake as well. "I just noticed what you were reading," I find myself saying.

She blushes and closes the book in almost an instant, "I just thought it could help," she replies and puts the book quickly under the stroller in the basket.

"No! I was just observing! I think it's a really good idea!" I say trying to settle her down, but I couldn't help but smile. The flush on her cheeks and the way she was looking at me with those green eyes just stirred something up in me. I have no idea what it is, and I can't say I recognize it.

"You do?" Izumi inquires and brushes another loose strand of blonde her out of her face. She seems to be thinking about something and we stare at each other for a moment or two before she breaks the gaze an drops hers to the floor, "Um, well, I can take the stroller for a while now."

"Okay," I say and step away so she can take her place behind it. I can't help but look over at her again from the corner of my eye, but she catches me and I quickly look away, though I played a smirk on my face.

* * *

_Izumi_

The next day was a Sunday, so again I didn't have to work. I usually don't work on the weekends, which is nice. Well, I wake up and find myself wrapped around in the sheets of my king size bed and a pillow over my head. Luke had been crying a bit last night, but he hasn't done so as much lately. The first couple of days were awful, because…well, because he misses his mom. I struggle to get out of bed, for my muscles ached badly. After taking a shower, I got dressed in a casual pair of white shorts and green blouse. I go downstairs to find Takuya painting away and Luke sitting down on the carpet floor in the living room a few feet away from him playing with some stuffed animals. I smile and lay down on my stomach to join him. Luke smiles and seems to hand me a little stuffed bear. I take it and begin playing with him. Occasionally I would glance at Takuya and saw that he was watching the two of us intently. I also noticed that he switched from painting to sketching in a notebook.

I continued to play with Luke for a little while longer, and soon I stand back up to walk over to Takuya to see what he had painted and drawn, but as I make my way over to him he quickly closes his notebook and turns back to his painting. I glance over his shoulder and recognize the colors and patterns to be the lake we walked along yesterday. "It's so beautiful," I mutter and study with amazement, for just glancing at this painting took me back to the park. The waves seemed to be moving inside the canvass and the sun shone brightly, reflecting off the top of the water. "You are an incredible painter," I say while my eyes never leave the painting.

He smirks and looks down at his brush, "Well, it's not quite done yet. I still have to paint in the edges and touch up on a few things, but…thank you."

I walk over to the kitchen and look for something to drink. Where is the-? Oh! Here it is! I was really craving a glass of wine. This drink has been my best friend through out this whole ordeal and that alone scares me. Suddenly Luke starts crying, and I walk over to him. I already notice the smell when I enter back in to the living room. I hold my nose and tap Takuya on the shoulder, "Would you please change him?"

Takuya gives me a look and seems as if he is about to retort something smart, but then pauses and mutters, "Fine."

* * *

_Takuya_

You are such an idiot! Why did you get yourself into the mess? I could have said a million things that rhyme with the word 'no' when Izumi asked me to change Luke, but that other stupid word 'fine' comes out of my damn mouth. That is so annoying. I don't even know why I said it. I bring Luke upstairs and set him down on that table where Izumi and I always change him…actually it's always Izumi who changes him. I don't think I've ever done it alone. Can't be that hard; if a girl can do it I can do it. That's my philosophy. Anyway, so I'm taking the diaper off and it's like unwrapping some present, but not as exciting. As soon as Luke's 'surprise' is revealed, I practically faint. The smell hit me like a baseball bat in the nose. How the hell can Luke produce such a monster shit! I blame Gerber…

I replace the old diaper underneath him with a clean one and then realize I still have to wipe the kids ass. Leaving the dirty diaper on the table, I start chuckling to myself and thinking, that is just great! Well, I take a wipe from one of the shelves and do the deed. Okay, so it wasn't that bad, it was just the idea. Whatever. Well, I remember how to wrap the diaper back up from watching Izumi so many times. Once I finished, I hold Luke up triumphantly and say, "Haha! I've changed your diaper! How does that feel." The kid only laughs. When I take another step, I trip on the dirty diaper I had forgotten to throw away and it must have fallen on the floor. "Shit!" I can't help but yell as I freaking drop the kid on my way down. My feet fly up and with them the diaper, which landed on my face of course. Luke lands on his back seems only traumatized for about a second before he starts to laugh at me. I sigh with a huge breath of relief, but then realized my face was covered in poop. "Ah! Oh my God!" I jump up and run to the door in order to head to the bathroom, but I run right smack in to Izumi.

"Ouch! Takuya!" she growls and we both fall to the floor. She lands on top of me and I can feel her soft touch on my chest, which I have to admit, made me jump a bit with nerves. "Oh my God! You're covered in poop!" she screams and rolls off of me and helps me up. Quickly she takes the diaper off my face, throws it away, and begins leading me to the bathroom. She takes my hand and we're at the sink in a matter of seconds. "Hold your breath," she says and dips my head under the open faucet. I do as I'm told and let the water flush all over my head. Her fingers are roaming all around my face in order get everything off. I notice she uses shampoo, I guess it got in my hair too. Finally she turns the water off and lifts my head back up gently. Grabbing a towel on a nearby rack, she begins to dry my head. "Okay, you're done," she relieves herself of a long held breath and smiles.

I glance in the mirror and saw that it was all off. I smile back at her through the reflection and then turn to meet her gaze directly. My eyes travel to her rose, red lips and I just have a sudden powerful urge to kiss them. My mouth goes open a little as if I'm about to say something, but I just have nothing to say. I'm completely lost for words, which is a first. Before I knew it, I noticed that the two of us were inching closer and closer. My lips were centimeters away from hers. Oh my God, I'm so close! Suddenly Luke starts crying and I can see her snap out of whatever trance. Damnit! So close! She rushes out of the room to the kid's side and picks him up off the floor, cradling him in her arms. Oh, yea, I forgot that we left Luke on the ground, my bad. I can't help but stare as Izumi holds the kid in her arms and, I know it's stupid, but I kinda wished I was the kid; being held in her arms. Man, for a second I find myself being jealous of a stupid baby! What is happening to me!

* * *

_Izumi_

That night I was lying in bed reading Twilight (I had nothing else to read, leave me alone), but not really paying attention. My mind kept going back to the moment I had with Takuya in the bathroom. Were we really about to kiss? No, that's impossible, I hate him. Hate is a strong word…and I feel like my hatred for Takuya has gone _down_ tenfold. Instead there's this new feeling replacing my hatred for the man! I can't even begin to describe what it is, but I don't like it. It scares me more than anything really. I just have to stop thinking about it so much. This whole scenario might just all be in my head. I need some wine. I travel downstairs where I see Takuya on the couch of the living room watching the World Cup. Urgh, I can't even begin to try and understand soccer. I walk into the kitchen and pour myself a glass of the alcoholic beverage. Takuya hears me and walks over to the kitchen as well. A part of me wished he hadn't, but the stronger part of me jumps around with excitement. I glance over at him and see those piercing hazel eyes watching me. If he wasn't so damn good-looking, it would be so much easier to hate him.

"So, thank you for washing the shi-poop, off my face and hair," he says with a crooked smile, which I always found very attractive. "It was very nice of you," Takuya adds and continues to watch me drink my wine from the other side of the counter.

I gulp down what was in my mouth and reply, "You're welcome. It was nasty, but you're welcome." He smiles and I find myself smiling back. "So what are you watching?" I ask, even though I already know what he's watching. I know, pathetic conversation starters...

"Oh," he turns to glance at the TV, "just some soccer. Care to join me?"

"Oh, no, that's fine," I respond quickly and drink more wine, "besides I don't even know the rules."

"It's okay, I can explain them to you," Takuya smirks, "come on, it's just TV."

Well, it was indeed _just _TV, and I made sure that's all it was.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Friday_


	6. Faling For You

**Chapter 6: Falling For You**

**

* * *

**

EN-JOY :D

_

* * *

_

Izumi

It was hard to believe two months have already flown by and the case I'm working on is really beginning to heat up. I on my way now to visit Peter Stone in jail and find out his part of the murder story like David asked me to. In the passenger seat of my car was Kouichi snoring away. He too was tagging along. It was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving and Takuya and I planned on having the twins, Tommy, and Kristen over tomorrow for the day. I arrive at the gates of the jail and stop at a police officer booth in front of the large iron barriers. "Hello," I say casually.

"Evening ma'am, may I ask who you are and what you're here for?" the police officer asks with a kind smile.

"Attorney Izumi Orimoto and Kouichi Minamoto, and we are here to speak to Peter Stone. We're his lawyers," I respond.

"I see your partner there is thrilled to be working on his case," the officer sighs, "well, I guess I'll let you in."

I hit Kouichi awake and then reply, "Thank you. "

"Ouch, what did you hit me on the head for," Kouichi complains while rubbing his skull to try and ease the hurt.

"You fell asleep, and we're here, so get out," I roll my eyes while I park the car. We enter through the main office area and the police officer there asked us pretty much what the one in the booth inquired before. I explained our business and he gave us a room where Peter would be in shortly.

"Whoa," Kouichi says after the officer has left, "I feel like I'm in Law & Order, you know, interrogating the criminal with that mirror window behind us." He pointed over to the window that gives us a reflection, so one can't see past it unless on the other side.

I sigh, "Yes, well, we're not interrogating the criminal, we are interrogating an innocent person that has been accused of something very very wrong."

"How can you say that Izumi? He's so guilty! We can't win unless he gives us his alibi, which he has yet to do so. That means he doesn't have one!" Kouichi tried to persuade, but I just can't believe it.

I've been doing a lot of research on this case; it's one of the things consuming my life and that other thing is Luke. There was no DNA evidence that supports Peter's being there. Kristen is all over the information found out from the lab and has been informing me of everything. It will still be a few weeks before the final results are in. Anyway, witnesses say they saw Peter with Josh, the victim last, but that doesn't mean anything. It's the fact that Peter went to visit Josh at his house and discovered Josh's body first, which is killing us. Peter claims he was somewhere totally different when the murder occurred and that Josh just drove him to where he was going (which Peter's not telling us).

Soon, Peter Stone entered the room. He was a tall man in his thirties with brown unkempt hair, dark eyes, and tan skin. Much better looking than I thought, but anyway. He sat down and looked at us carefully. After the police officer had left us alone with him he began to chuckle, "Great, so David had to send his puppets to talk to me. This can't be good, but then again, that jerk doesn't even think I'm innocent."

"Well, you've yet to give us your alibi, and that's pretty suspicious right there," Kouichi muttered and folded his arms over his chest.

"Kouichi!" I scolded and turned back to Peter, "Forget him, he's kind of stupid. I just want you to know that _I_ actually believe you. Your DNA was no where to be found at the scene of the crime and…well, I just have a really good feeling."

"Yeah, and she calls me the stupid one," Kouichi moans.

"Wait?" Peter blinks as if he didn't hear correctly, "You believe me? For real?"

"I promise," I hold my hand up and say, "but we really do need your alibi."

"Look," Peter makes a movement with his hand that almost seems…well, feminine. "I can't give it to you! I have one, but…I just can't!"

"Okay, well, we'll sure have fun explaining to the jury that you _can't_ give us an alibi, but you're innocent," Kouichi snapped.

I turn to glare at Kouichi and when I look back to Peter I notice him examining his nails under the table with the back of palm up. "Can you just give us a hint? Please, we really need you to cooperate!" I plead.

Peter seems to pause and glance back and forth from Kouichi and me. He sighs and rubs his forehead, "Well, can the jerk with the blue hair leave for a moment."

I turn again to Kouichi who was shaking his shake, "No way!"

"Kouichi," I warn, "don't screw this up!" I sneer to him lowly.

"Urgh! I'll be outside," he groans and leaves the room.

"Okay, so what's you're hint?" I ask him eagerly.

Peter hesitates and seems very reluctant to speak all of a sudden. It isn't until after another few moment he says slowly, "I was at the doctor's…."

"Okay," I say making note of that, "what were you doing there?"

"That is what I can't tell you! All I can tell you is that I was at the doctor's! Now please, I'm not feeling well, are we almost done?" Peter complained and his face had gone pale from more nervousness that sickness.

I give a frustrated sigh, but nod anyway.

That evening when I made it to the house, I walk in the front door and move towards the living room where I see Takuya painting as usual. In front of him was a bowl of fruit on a tall table and Luke was crawling around the carpet around it. He's been crawling so much lately that I can't help but think it will only be a matter of time before he begins to walk. I set my purse and binders on the couch and notice that Takuya has actually gotten around to cleaning up the mess in the living room. Now all the boxes were piled up to one corner instead of spread out everywhere. "You would be painting a bowl of fruit," I laugh, "isn't that what all artists paint?"

Takuya smirks, but doesn't take his eyes off the painting, "That and naked women, so why don't you strip down and I'll paint you instead. It will be much less boring."

"Very funny," I respond and make my way over to the kitchen where a bottle of wine awaited me, "so what are we eating for Thanksgiving tomorrow?"

Takuya finally puts down his paintbrush and stands up to follow me, "I don't know? Hm, turkey?"

"Yes, but how are we cooking it?" I ask with a sigh. Sometimes his sarcasm is just annoying…

"You mean how am _I _going to cook it," he chuckles, "I don't really trust you after the last thing you baked. It wasn't Mac 'n Cheese, it was more like demonic pasta!"

"Alright fine!" I reply and can't help but giggle. Yes, I do remember my sad attempt at making any type of food. I almost set the stove on fire and Takuya was really freaking out while I kept laughing at myself. I had never seen him so tense.

* * *

_Takuya_

Thanksgiving Day came quickly and I was outside that Thursday morning outside in the backyard heating up oil in a huge pot where the turkey was going to go in. Frying a turkey is risky business and best-done outside away from flammable objects. Izumi had already gotten the turkey and soon our friends would be arriving. So these past three months haven't been nearly as bad as I thought they would be. It's going by really quickly and I've been getting a lot of work done. To be honest, this past month has been really great, I mean, I guess it's because I've lightened up on Izumi cause she's always so stressed anyway. God, I still don't know what it is about her that makes me so different. I even fixed the TV in her room for her! It's like I've gone soft or something. Anyway, while she's preparing the salad, which is the easiest job I can give her, I'll be frying up this bird. As I'm outside keeping an eye on the oil and waiting for it to start boiling, I kept stealing glances at her through the kitchen windows. She had this flowery top on that matched her white skirt, a silver cross necklace that stopped just above her cleavage, and her hair was up in a ponytail, exposing the back of her neck. Man, I wasn't kidding when I said painting her naked would be less boring than a bowl of fruit. Again I glance at Izumi through the window and this time she sees me and give me a small smile and waves. I wave back and just play a smirk.

Suddenly the sound of boiling oil makes me jump and realize that it's time to put the turkey in. I run inside to grab the bird I hooked to a long stick. I also placed a glove on my hand, because I could easily get burned while I'm putting it in. The trick is to put the turkey in slowly. Even though the oil is going to jump out at you during the process, it won't be out of control. I notice Izumi followed me outside in order to watch. While I dipped the bird in, I realized that she looked nervous, as if scared that I was going to get burned, but it was a success. The turkey made in with only a puddle of boiling oil around the pot and not on me. We go back inside and I put the stick in the sink and take my gloves off. "Alright, so the thing will be ready in about an hour an half," I say and set the timer on the stove.

Izumi nods and looks back at Luke who is sitting in his tall chair with the tray. She had given him some crackers to eat in the meantime. The doorbell rang and then she moved over to answer it. I'm assuming that was our company. Sure enough, Kouji, Kouichi, Kristen, and this guy named Tommy walked through the door with food in their hands. I had never met Tommy. He seemed just younger than Izumi, but he was a good-looking guy and something sparked in me when he and Izumi embraced. They seemed to be really good friends. Kristen came in with her arm around Kouichi and Kouji was left carrying three pies and two bags of food by himself. I walked over to he group and gave Kouji a rough pat on the back.

"Hey, man," Kouji said, but glared as he realized I was patting him pretty hard causing him to fumble the food, "very funny dude." He shoves the pies into my arms and then begins patting me pretty hard for revenge.

I laugh and place the boxes on the counter and shake his hand, "Good to see you."

"Takuya, I don't think you've officially met Tommy," Izumi begins with a bright smile, "he was my apartment neighbor for the longest time."

"Nice to meet you, man," I say, trying to be a gentleman for a change, I guess. "And Kouichi, what's up?"

"Eh, you know, good," he laughs and shakes my hand too. Kristen and Izumi have already hit it off and were already talking about lawyer stuff. We all kinda moved to the kitchen and we talked for a while. That's where I learned all about Izumi's huge case with this Stone guy. Apparently she's the only one who thinks he's innocent. "She's always trying to see the good in everybody," Kouichi comments while rolling his eyes, "That's the problem."

I don't really see that as a problem, I say to myself and glance at Izumi, who smirks and just shrugs the comment off by responding, "Well it's easier to do than assume the worst. Doing that, you can risk it if the person does turn out to be innocent."

"Not even David thinks he's innocent though," Kouji sighs and drinks a beer while looking as dull as usual. There's that name again: David. I even notice Izumi go a little pale when he was mentioned. When the hour and a half passed by, I go outside to check up on the turkey. It just needs a few more minutes.

"Ooo, you're frying it!" Kristen says excitedly and comes outside to see, "Fried turkey taste so good!"

"Exactly why I decided to do it," I respond.

After kinda of a moment of silence, Kristen sighs. She crosses her arms in front of her chest and glances at me suspiciously, "So you and Izumi are getting along now, huh? You not as much of a jerk I see..."

I sigh, "Well, I'm just trying to get through these next three months as quickly as I can,"

"I think we all are," she mutters.

"Yea," I say and there's a long pause between us. Something was really bugging me so I just decided to ask it, "So what's the deal with Izumi and that guy David? Are they, like, together?" To pair Izumi up with the guy sparked more anger than I thought it would.

"David? Oh no! Well, they used to be, but not anymore after…well," Kristen pauses and shakes her head. They were together? What? Wait, why did I care? I don't care about Izumi's love life…I think.

"Wait, what happened?" I find myself asking again.

Kristen looks at me with surprise and gives me another suspicious look, but answers anyway, "Well, David cheated on her. They had been going out for two years and we all thought he was going to propose, but…it was just awful! It killed Izumi; she wasn't the same for a while. What makes it worse is that David's her boss, so she has to see him everyday. I think it still hurts her. David acts like it didn't even happen, and he still hits on her! He's disgusting. I see him watching her at work."

Okay, okay. That was a lot of information and it automatically put me in a bad place with this David. What an asshole! I really need to go punch something…preferably him…but I can't believe anyone would do that to Izumi. She didn't deserve it, and…well she didn't really deserve me being such a jerk to her. No wonder she's so tense all the time and practically sleeps with wine. She's been scarred. Man, that sucks!

"But Takuya," Kristen interrupts my thoughts, "I don't know what it is, but…I don't know, it just seems like she's returning to her old self. I mean, she laughs so much more and even at the office. She might finally be getting over him. Even with the tragedy of Diana and Charlie, taking care of Luke, and even dealing with you, she's finding herself again. I have no idea, but I feel it's really nothing to worry about anymore. She's coming around...Still," Kristen continues with a small smirk, "I'm beginning to wonder if she's even _dealing_ with you anymore...again, you guys seem to be getting along,"

"Um," I respond, caught off guard by her observations, "well, we figured that the months would be less stressful if we actually worked together to take care of Luke and stuff. You know, so we've become friends, to lighten the burden." Wow, that was a big fat lie-well, not really-but I didn't like calling what Izumi and I had a friendship. I feel something more than that, which is kinda weird. God, I'm hopeless. So now I'm falling for someone, who I'm pretty sure doesn't feel the same way. I think hooking up with me is the last thing on Izumi's mind.

"Oh," Kristen answers, satisfied with my response, "that's responsible of you guys. Luke looks great by the way. Whatever parents adopt him will be happy with what they see. February is month when he's taken off your hands, right?"

"February 27th," I mutter. I haven't really thought about how soon Luke will leave and with him Izumi. We won't really be seeing each other after that. Well, that's good I guess. I don't want to feel this way about her, so after all of this I'll get over her. Hopefully I'll get that job in New York and leave North Carolina. The turkey! I almost forgot! "Stand back, I gotta get this bird out!"

"Right!" Kristen says and backs away.

I grab my glove and the metal stick I'm using to take the turkey out. It steaming and bubbling when I reach in to get it, but it smells great. I didn't burn it at all. I carry it into the kitchen where Izumi had placed a huge plate for me to put it in on the counter. Izumi smiles brightly at the sight of the perfectly fried bird and looks at me happily. I stare back at her with a bright smile of my own. She did seem a lot happier now, especially with all her friends nearby.

* * *

_Next Chap: Friday_


	7. Falling Slowly

**Chapter 7: Falling Slowly**

**

* * *

**

_Hey Sorry for the late update! My computer was FRIED after a bad storm...I cried...I thought it was broken forever...but it's alive again! So happyy! But anyway, I am going to update a day earlier this week to compensate so the next update will be thursday! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_

_Takuya_

Yep, this is just so much better then watching football or something. Christmas shopping. Probably the most intense kind of shopping there is and Izumi dragged Luke and I to go with her. I could've stayed at home perfectly fine watching Luke by myself, but no. Izumi insists that I go with her because she wants me to _shop_. I know! It's ridiculous. Sure, I haven't really planned what I'm getting anyone, well, that's not entirely true, but-

"What are you thinking of getting Kouji or Kouichi? And what about you're boss at work? You're mom?" Izumi asks all excited as we enter the only mall in this town. It was probably the biggest building in the city and kinda intimidating actually. There was just so much going on everywhere.

I chuckle, "Um, my parents live in California, so I've already mailed their gifts. And I don't know what to get the twins, I mean, I usually don't get them anything."

"That's so mean!" she says and drags me in to the first store called Macy's. Great, this was such a girl store. "You should at least try and find them something. Not here of course, but…I know! I have a great idea, don't worry." I wasn't really worrying in the first place, but I just want to leave. I have Luke in the stroller and I swear I see his eyes glazing over in boredom too. I've never really been shopping with a girl yet and now I know why.

Three hours later, Izumi has done all her Christmas shopping and even some of mine. She ended up buying something for everyone practically, except for me. I wonder if she's even getting me a gift. I've been trying to keep whatever I'm feeling for Izumi at bay, but it just kills me when I see her go to work cause I know that David guy will be there. Yea, I know she's not going to do anything with him after what he did to her, but he might want a second chance. What if he makes some kind of move on her? And why do I care again? God, I hate this so much. For Kouji, Kouichi, and Tommy, Izumi ended up making me get them video games for their Xbox, which actually wasn't a bad idea. As we were leaving the mall, Izumi has to put her long, black coat over her jeans and long-sleeve purple shirt due to the weather. Snow covered the ground, the trees, and the cars parked in the lot. Izumi's Range Rover was covered in a white blanket already cause its been snowing so much. It's really been coming down as Christmas draws nearer. Three days actually until the holiday.

"Hey Takuya, I have to do a few things at the office really quickly before I take off the next few days," Izumi begins, "I can drop you off at the house, though."

"No," I reply a bit too quickly, "I mean, no, it's okay, Luke and I will just tag along. We'll just visit Kristen and Kouichi or something. It's going to be quick anyway right?"

"Yeah…" Izumi says looking at me strangely, "are you okay?"

"Yea, perfectly fine," I answer and smile to myself. Maybe I'll meet this David guy, or at least get a sense at what's really going on in the office. Anyway, she worked downtown in one of the more modern looking buildings with five floors. This building even had a parking garage. The street the building was on had a lot of corporations I noticed. We take the elevator up to the fourth floor after parking the car and when the doors open I see this long hallway, which Izumi leads me down. There's a sign for 'Solomon Trip Law Group' farther down the hall and we enter a set of glass doors before seeing Kristen at the reception desk. Kouichi was with her, looking over her shoulder at the computer screen. When we came in, both of them looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hey Takuya, Izumi!" Kouichi greeted and pointed to Luke, "I see you've guys decided to show the little guy the office for once."

"I just need to do a few things before I take off the next week," Izumi responds and rolls her eyes, but with a smile. "Takuya let me show you my office,"

"Yippee," I say with false excitement and raise up one of Luke's arms as if he were excited as well. She leads just a few feet down the next hallway into a good size room with a couch and two chairs set in front of a nice big desk. There were tons of binders filled with organized papers. Also, I notice a plant next to her window. "Very nice," I say and set Luke down on the couch, "stay there buddy,"

Luke just sits still as if he knew what I had said, but I know he didn't. I walk around to where Izumi was sitting at her desk and peer over her shoulder t see what she was doing. When she realizes what I'm doing, she giggles and asks, "What do you think you're doing, Mr. Kanbara?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering what you were working on," I say with a small smile. I liked it when she giggles-okay, stop it, that's creepy.

"Well, I've been trying to figure out what doctor my client Peter Stone has been visiting, because we need to figure out his alibi because we go to court or else we are screwed. All he's giving us is the fact he went to visit a doctor," she explains while pulling out a file with a list of doctor names, "I have narrowed it down to two, because I've been doing a lot of calls to see who Peter has visited within the past year. It has to be one of these two, but I just don't know why the man can't give us an alibi."

"Do you think," I begin, "he might be ashamed of the alibi. I mean, going to the doctor is personal stuff. I know a lot of guys don't like to go to them, especially if they have to talk about like…well, hormone kinda stuff."

Izumi scratches her chin, "You know, that makes a lot of sense. There was something off about the guy when I visited him the other month, but I'm still not sure what it is. And I still don't understand how he rather be prosecuted."

Just then Kristen enters the room, "David's coming, I think he needs to talk to you, Izumi."

"Oh, um, okay," Izumi stammers and looks at me, "I think you should wait outside or something, Takuya."

"It's not private," Kristen stated with a smirk, "he can stay,"

Izumi stands up quickly, almost falling, but I manage to catch her. She seems tense again and nervous. I think it's more because I'm here and she's afraid I'll say something stupid and ass-like. She might not be far off from that suspicion though. Izumi had placed her hands on my chest in order to balance herself, when David walks in. All right, I'm satisfied with what he's seen. I let Izumi go and David is left a little surprised, but he's trying not to show it. He clears his throat and walk farther in the office. He catches glimpse of Luke on the couch and then turns to me as if realizing who I was.

"Oh, you must be Takuya, Charlie's friend," David says playing a fake smile on his face while extending a hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm David Solomon."

"Nice to meet you," (not) I reply and shake the asshole's hand.

David turns to Izumi, who's really not looking at him, but me instead, which makes me feel good for some reason. "Izumi, um," David starts like a moron, "I just had something to give you, you know, a Christmas present." He hands her a small green and red wrapped box.

"Oh," Izumi blushes, but obviously uncomfortable. Her eyes keep looking to me as if for support. "That's kind of you David…I'm afraid I didn't even think of getting you something," she mutters and her gaze drops to the floor.

"That's okay! Really, I just thought it was appropriate for me to get you something," David smiles and places the box in her hands, "it's the least I can do. I am sorry," he says the last part lowly and seriously.

Yeah, I bet you are asshole. I roll my eyes and start shaking my head at Luke who mimics my movement and starts shaking his head too.

"Uh, well, thank you, David," Izumi sighs, "I was just leaving now. I'll see you after the holidays and don't worry, I'll have that alibi for you."

"I know," David smiles confidently and then walks over to Luke, "he's a very handsome young man…may I hold him?"

"Of course," Izumi says, but with slight reluctance.

Great, now he's trying to act all sensitive. David picks Luke up and smiles at the kid as if he had been the one taking care of him all this time. God, he bothers me so much. Just as David is about to say something else, I notice Luke's face go blank. Izumi notices too, because her eyes go wide as she realizes what's about to happen. I start laughing before it even does. Suddenly, Luke pukes on David, covering the guy in a white icky substance. Saw that coming. He made the puke face and Izumi and I both saw it. Totally classic!

Izumi rushes to take Luke out of David's hands. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry David," she exclaims with a horrified expression, though I can see her choking back a laugh. She has to cover her mouth in order to hide her smile.

"Hey, it happens all the time," I say and pat the guy on the shoulder with a bright smile.

"Of course, yeah," David says completely disgusted, "I'll go clean up now…Happy Holidays, Izumi." With that he leaves and as soon as he does, Izumi hands me Luke so that she can get ready to leave.

While she's doing this, I raise Luke's knuckle and bump it with my own. "That's my boy," I whisper, but then realize what I just said. Did I just call Luke my boy? Whatever, it was just an accident.

* * *

_Izumi_

The next day, I sent Takuya to go get a tree we could set up in the living room. He came back an hour later with a decent size tree that was tricky to get inside the house. I helped him bring it in and set it up on the stand. Once it stood tall on its own, I brushed some of the snow off it while Takuya brought up boxes of ornaments we found in the basement. I wonder if Takuya is getting me a present for Christmas, I have to admit that I did buy him something, but something small.

"Alright, where should we start?" Takuya inquired as he opens up the first box where all sorts of lights and round ornaments were stowed. Luke crawls over to he box and pulls out a string of lights. Takuya shrugs and helps the toddler pull out the rest, "I guess we should start with these."

"Sure," I say and start taking the multicolored lights out as well. I grab a ladder and start wrapping the wire around the tree from the top. Takuya held the ladder in place and also maneuvered the wire in order to make it easier for me to encircle it around the plant. Slowly, but surely, the lights are finished and now we can move onto the ornaments. I beginning hanging some up on branches as does Takuya. Luke just sits there and watches us with a smile. Suddenly, I see him try to stand up. I tap Takuya on the shoulder and point at the child. Takuya smirks and move toward Luke. He picks up the toddler's arms and helps him to his feet. I kneel on the floor and stretch my arms out and Luke begins to walk towards me with Takuya's help. Carefully, Luke takes one step at a time, but soon he is in my arms. I laugh and look up at Takuya to see a smile on his face as well. "You were walking," I tell Luke and kiss him on the cheek, "good for you!"

"So," I hear Takuya start as he rubs the back of his neck, "what did David give you?"

"Oh," I say with a hint of sadness in my voice, for I felt really uncomfortable with the entire scene that took place yesterday, besides the part when Luke threw up on my boss; that made me feel better. "It was just a pair of earrings." I also recall watching Takuya throughout the entire time David was speaking to me. It was as if whenever I looked at the man, I felt better. It was really odd, but Takuya's been bringing up some emotions within me that I haven't felt in a long time and it's scaring me. Another thing I noticed when David was speaking to me was the slight jealous stare Takuya was giving him and this flattered me. I can't possibly have feelings for him can I? I'm so confused.

"That's cool," Takuya responds and shifts his weight back and forth between his heels and his toes, "well, I'm going to make us some dinner. How's spaghetti sound?"

"Great," I smile and pick Luke up in order to put him in his tall chair. I watch Takuya cook with a glass of wine in my hand. I wish I could cook. Takuya does it so well and makes it look so easy, but then again, he makes a lot of things look easy. He ran a hand through his tousled auburn hair as he searched the pantry for pasta while the water boiled. His arm muscles flexed as he did so and I can't say that his biceps were not impressive. I try and get rid of the thought with some more wine.

"How's the wine treating you?" Takuya smirks and I give him a thumbs up. He sets the pasta in the water that was now boiling and then stirs them with a cooking spoon. Thirty minutes later, he empties out the water and adds the Prego meat sauce. Stirring it up, I can smell the tomato and basil within the pot. He serves a bowl to Luke and I, and then grabs himself one. Luke fumbles around with the fork we're teaching him to use, but eventually gives up and just starts eating with his hands.

I sigh, but smile as the tray becomes a mess like it does as usual. Just then the doorbell rings and I glance at Takuya perplexed. He just shrugs and so I walk over to the front door and look through the peephole. It's Tommy and this other small girl that looked just like him. I open the door and greet them, "Hey Tommy, what are visiting for? Come in."

The two do so and Tommy glances at me with a sheepish smile, "Hey can my sister and I crash here for an hour or two. Kouji dropped me off here while my car is being fixed at the mechanic's and he didn't feel like driving all the way downtown to my apartment. The mechanic told me an hour or two and the car will be ready. Kristen will be here at around ten to pick me back up."

"Of course! And it's so nice to meet you," I say to his little sister about ten years old, "what's your name?"

"Brittany," she says shyly while clutching a stuffed, brown teddy bear.

I lead the two into the kitchen, "Takuya made spaghetti. You guys can have some if you're hungry."

"Yes, please," Brittany says softly.

"I'll take a bowl too," Tommy said, taking a seat at the counter.

I walk over to the pot with two bowls in my hand. Takuya greets Tommy and his sister, but bumps me aside saying, "I can get it for them."

"It's okay, I'm already doing it," I say and try to get back over to the pot, but Takuya stands firmly on the ground when I try to bump him back.

"I insist," Takuya smirks and tries to grab the bowls from me, but I back away.

"No, I want to do it!" I pout.

"Seriously? Just let me do it!" Takuya sighs getting a bit irritated and tried to reach over me to get to the bowls.

I bring them around my back and Takuya wraps his arms around me in order to try and reach them. I can't help but laugh as he tries to pry the bowls out of my grip. Suddenly, he spins me around and manages a successful steal as I lose my grip because he spun me around so quickly. I lose my balance and fall into his chest. I blush madly, swiftly stand back up, and glance at Tommy and Brittany. Tommy's eyes look really confused and Brittany is just staring.

"You two make a really cute couple," the little girl says with a wide smile.

Takuya and I just stare at her in slight disbelief with red faces and watch as Tommy moves to cover his sister's mouth. He shrugs, "Oh, you know, ten-year olds. She said the same thing about those Twilight characters who look like potheads. She has no clue what she's saying."

Tommy removes his hand from Brittany's mouth, but as soon as he does, she asks, "Tommy, what's a pothead?"

* * *

Next Chapter: Thursday


	8. Gravity

**Chapter 8: Gravity**

**

* * *

**

_Wow, so I totally forgot I was supposed to update thursday...I'm a retard, and so, I will post again on MONDAY as an apology and I WILL remember this time :) you guys are going to love this chapter...

* * *

_

_Izumi_

Christmas Eve finally came about and Takuya and I had our friends over for dinner. We exchanged gifts as well, and all the presents that Takuya and I were given went under our decorated tree. I was organizing all the gifts while Takuya and Tommy cooked in the kitchen and Kouji, Kouichi, and Kristen set up the table.

"Okay guys, table's set," Kouji calls to us from the dining room, which was used for special occasions only.

"Food will be ready in just a few," Takuya called back and ran outside to check on the steaks. Tommy follows with a huge plate, where they were going to put the food on. Another moment later, the boys come out with the steaks all on the plate and traveled to the dining table in order to set the steaming food there. "Okay guys, let's eat, I'm starving!"

I run back into the kitchen to get the salad and sides before heading into the dining room. After setting a pot of mash potatoes and a bowl of salad on the table, I took a seat next to Takuya and Kristen. As soon as everyone else sat down, we started eating our hearts out. The steaks were grilled to perfection, the mash potatoes were so well baked, and the salad was as fresh as it could be. Everything was just so good! Luke was sitting in his tall chair with some mash potatoes on his paper Winnie the Poo plate. "This is so good you guys!" Kristen exclaims before eating a piece of meat from her fork.

"It's the fact Takuya and I combined our awesome cooking forces," Tommy smiles at the compliment, "Tips are welcomed graciously."

"Yes they are," Takuya agrees and laughs.

"Please, cooking is for fags," Kouji mutters and rolls his eyes.

"Kouji! Language!" Takuya snaps, but everyone knows he's making fun of me. I laugh, but playfully slap his arm. He flinches, "Ouch!"

"Don't be a pussy," Kouji laughs.

"Seriously, language!" I scold and everyone starts to laugh. I smile and shake my head, "You guys are terrible."

The night drew to a close too quickly, but everyone took their presents and said their goodbyes. Kristen and Kouichi were the last to leave. "Merry Christmas Izumi, Takuya!" Kristen waved from the window of Kouichi's blue Jeep.

"Merry Christmas!" I wave back happily, but sad to see them all go. I wish the night had lasted a little longer. I turn back to head inside and see that Luke has fallen asleep. I sigh with a smile towards the small child, pick him up, and go upstairs to put him in his crib. I kiss him on the head and say, "Good night." It still kills me to think I would have to let him be adopted. I wished I could keep him, but it would just be too much. Back downstairs I find Takuya in the kitchen holding a bottle of Petrus red wine: extremely expensive! "Takuya, please tell me you didn't buy that!" I cry.

"Relax," he smirks, "my boss gave it to me as a Christmas gift and I knew you would want a glass or two…or the whole thing." He chuckles and pours me a glass. I eagerly take a sip and let the wonderful grape taste fill my mouth. Oh my God, this was amazing.

"This is wonderful!" I exclaim with wide eyes, "Tell your boss 'thank you'!"

"Will do," Takuya answers pouring himself a glass as well. After glancing at the clock on the stove, he adds, "ten more minutes until Christmas and you can open my gift."

"Oh, so you actually got me something," I smile and feel myself growing all giddy and excited. I wonder what it is. "I actually got you something too," I smirk and take another sip of my wine.

I see Takuya smirk as well and unexpectedly grab my hand, leading me over to the Christmas tree. I find myself blushing, but pray that the dimly lit living room will conceal it. All that was giving light to the room was the roaring fire in the fireplace below the TV. Takuya sat me down next to the tree and he joined me on the floor after pulling out a blue snowman, crudely wrapped box. "I had some trouble wrapping it," he says sheepishly, "but it's for you."

I pause and gaze at Takuya's hazel eyes sparkling in the firelight. I take the gift in my hands with a smile and set it on the floor next to me so that I could reach around to the back of the tree and retrieve his gift. I hand it to him and say, "I want you to open mine first." I glance up at the clock that stood on a shelf above the fireplace. It was Christmas. He smiles his crooked smile and nods. Carefully he unwraps my gift revealing a Nikon digital camera. His smile brightens and he laughs. "So you can capture moments and scenery then paint them more accurately-not that you don't already do an amazing job-but it could be useful," I stammer and flush again.

"Thank you, it's perfect," he says and then points to my gift next me, "now your turn. Open it."

I smile and brush a strand of hair in my face behind my ear. I pick it up and undo it gently. After the wrapping paper is out of the way, I open up the lid of the box and see a framed sketch of me playing with Luke on the living room carpet. I gasp and take out the glass frame to get a better look. I smile so brightly I feel my cheeks beginning to grow sore, "Takuya, it's so beautiful!" I study the picture more closely and can see in detail Luke's small little features; cheeks lifted in a smile and stuffed giraffe in his hands. I notice that I'm holding a toy elephant with my right hand, I'm smiling at Luke, and my hair is over my left shoulder. "You made me prettier than I really am," I laugh softly and look down at the floor trying to hide my red cheeks.

"No," Takuya objects quickly and shakes his head, "no, you're even more beautiful in real life."

His eyes seem to go a bit wide, surprised he by what just said. I was too stunned a bit. I thought he was going to make some sort of joke about it. I realize that the two of us were inching closer to one another. What was I doing? I don't know, but I found myself getting more scared with every passing inch, but at the same time I couldn't turn away. Takuya's lips were only centimeters away from mine and I knew it was already too late to stop. He finally closed the gap between us and met my lips softly with his. Butterflies erupted from my stomach as his tongue snake in to my mouth. I deepened the kiss and found my fingers intertwining with his auburn hair. His hands found themselves at my waist in order to draw me closer to him. Soon Takuya was on top of me as we continued kissing hungrily. I felt so light in his arms and I couldn't even think straight with his mouth covering mine. It's hard to say that I've felt something like this before, because the truth is that even with David I don't recall so much passion. Takuya and I parted for only a brief second to get some air back into our lungs, but continued as he brought his lips to my neck. He seemed a bit reluctant to move his hands anywhere from my waist, so I took both of them and led them down father onto my butt. He didn't object in any way, but instead gave it a firm squeeze causing me to gasp a little.

"Wait," Takuya was saying in between kisses, "wait, not here." Without really parting his lips from my mouth, he picked me up bridal style, led me up the stairs, and in to my room where we collapsed on the king-size bed. There things began to heat up a little and I don't think I've seen anyone take their clothes off so fast. Takuya practically ripped his shirt off and slipped out of his jeans leaving himself in only his boxers. I can't help but giggle at his anticipation and he smiles widely before burying his tongue in my mouth again. I feel his fingers clumsily unbuttoning my blouse while trying to take it off. I have to help him a little, but soon the shirt comes off leaving me in only my bra and jeans, but those jeans don't really stay on for long either. "Izumi, are you sure? Are sure you want to do this?" Takuya asks stopping to look at me. I can see some of his hair beginning to stick to his sweaty forehead, but his eyes looked brighter than ever.

"Yes," I respond and he immediately continues. How could I say no when this emotion being sparked in me just feels too good? I can't even begin to describe it, but I just know now that it was something I never felt before. Not even with David. In fact, this feeling was what my relationship with David lacked from the start. I'm beginning to think that I never really loved David…

* * *

_Takuya_

The next morning I was afraid to open my eyes, because I thought it was all just going to be a dream or something. Thank God that when I do take the first peek, I find myself lying in her bed with my arms wrapped around her. Okay, I have to admit I'm in heaven right now. Last night was probably the best I've ever had and I am not just saying that. It was so amazing. Damn, looking at Izumi I realize that I really like her. Really, really like her. Finally, I admit it to myself. I bury my face in her hair, which smelled like strawberries, and bring her sleeping form closer to my chest. How could that jerk cheat on her? I can't even begin to understand what was going through his head. Izumi shifts a little in her sleep and I think she's about to wake up but her eyes stay closed. I smile and brush away some of her gold hair away from that delicate face, so that I can kiss her lips. Also, I can't comprehend why she thought I made her look prettier in the drawing. Doesn't she know what she looks like? She should know she's really sexy. Great, Takuya, you have totally gone soft and all mushy. Urgh, I can't help that this girl does that to me! It's not my fault! That drawing was a brilliant idea by me, though. I have to say. I should've given it to her sooner if I knew this would be the result. Yep, Takuya Kanbara, you are a smart man.

"Mmm," Izumi sighs as she begins to wake up. She rubs her eyes and blinks a few times before adjusting to the light. "Takuya?" she asks and then finds me with those big, green eyes of hers.

"Yes?" I reply with a smirk on my lips, "How'd you sleep?"

She takes in a deep breath and smiles as her fingers find their way through my hair. I loved it when she did that. "Yes, I did actually," Izumi responds and laughs, "Merry Christmas by the way."

"Merry Christmas," I respond with a broad smile of my own. This was already the best Christmas ever. I never thought I would be waking up with Izumi by my side. I really thought I screwed it up on our first date. Wow, this is getting really weird; I've never felt so carefree. It's like nothing else in the world mattered when I was with this amazing girl, who blinds me so I can't see anyone else, and makes me actually a decent person, and just changes me inside and out. "I'm going to kiss you again now," I whisper as I get on top of her sheet-covered form. In response, Izumi closes her eyes and waits for my lips to touch hers. I don't disappoint her. My tongue snakes in her mouth and begins to play with hers. Man I loved kissing her, it's almost enough for me! Of course sex isn't bad either, but I feel like the luckiest bastard in the world!

We parted almost out of breath and I saw Izumi's eyes were still closed. When she opened them back up slowly, I saw this look pass her eyes quickly. The next time she blinks it was gone, but that look made me nervous. She seemed scared, like, really scared. To be honest I'm pretty scared also. I don't know where this thing is going, but I'm up for the ride. "Go get Luke excited," Izumi says with a small smile while cupping my right cheek with the palm of her hand, "make sure you say Santa a thousand times, because I really want him to believe in Santa Claus. I'll be right down."

"You got it," I reply with a laugh and kiss her on last time on those red lips before getting up, pulling on my boxers, and heading out of the room.

* * *

_Izumi_

Yes, I was terrified. This whole relationship scares me. I feel that Luke is the only thing that's been keeping us from fighting so much lately, and when the child's gone what's going to happen? I can't even think about it without almost beginning to cry. I've already fallen for Takuya, but I have this awful gut feeling he is going to let me down. If only I could talk to Diana…ask her what I should do…

* * *

_Takuya_

While I'm downstairs waiting for Izumi, I feed Luke breakfast, but then jog over to my phone, which started to vibrate on the kitchen counter. That's weird; a phone call on Christmas that is, but I check out who's calling and see that it's my boss, Kyle. Flipping the Motorola Razor open, I answer, "Hey, Kyle, what's up?"

"Takuya! Sorry to be calling you on the holidays, but I thought you should know this right away. I guess you can consider it part of your Christmas present, cause you're going to love this." Kyle is talking so fast I can barely understand him, but I wait anxiously for him to continue. "You're going to New York! These guys from the major studio up there saw some of your paintings and they really want you to come up and work with them in the big leagues! Isn't that great? I knew you were really talented! It was only a matter of time before an offer like this came your way."

I stand there shocked with my mouth agape. I smile widely and begin to laugh, "Kyle, this is amazing! I can't believe it!"

"Well you deserve it, big guy! Okay, well I'll talk to you more about it after the holidays, but these guys want to be working for them being the second week of February!" Kyle explains and I freeze, "See ya!"

"Wait!" I try and object, but he's already hung up the other line. The second week of February! But that's too early! Luke's adoption papers aren't ready until two weeks after that! And what about Izumi? I can't just leave her! Oh no, now I'm in a situation. I got attached to this girl even when I knew I was going to leave at one point. I would be treating her like every other girl if I did this and she is _not _like every other girl. She's amazing, but if I leave I would be no better than that jerk David. I can't pass up this opportunity though. Damn, I really messed up.

Suddenly I hear Izumi's footstep coming down the stair and they make my heart race even more. I can't tell her. Not today. She smiles when she sees me and asks, "So what's for breakfast?"

"Um," I stammer, "eggs and fruit and betrayal-no! I mean bacon! Yea, bacon! I love me some, uh, bacon!"

Izumi looks at me oddly and I swear I can see Luke mimicking her stare. "Are you feeling alright?" she asks me with an arched eyebrow. Izumi walks over to me and places the back of her palm on my forehead, "You look a little pale."

"Nah, I'm fine!" I exclaim and shake my head trying to settle down. I give her a small smile and bury my lips on hers, "It's Christmas and I feel great."

Izumi looks down briefly and then back up at me with this fragile, vulnerable look, which just kills me. She nods and gives me a small smile of her own while saying, "Okay, I believe you."

No! Why do you believe me? For a moment I wished she could go back to hating me. Not because I don't wanna be with her, but so that I don't have to hurt her. That afternoon, we opened the presents our friends gave Luke and us. The kid really seemed to like ripping the wrapping paper apart. Izumi made sure that Luke thought some of the gifts for him were from Santa, which I found really amusing. Luke fell back asleep after exerting a lot of energy ripping his presents apart at about two o'clock. After putting him in his crib upstairs, Izumi came back down and joined me on the couch where we watched some show on the Discovery Channel called the Deadliest Catch, where these fishermen fished crab in the dangerous Alaskan waters. It was like one of the deadliest jobs in the world, because of the rough waters, hence the title of the show. I wasn't really paying attention though, because my mind was all about Izumi and this job offer. I was stuck and didn't know what to do. I soon realized that leaving Izumi wouldn't only hurt her, but me as well. I really really like her and can't even begin to imagine what I would do without her around. She brings out all the good in me, makes me laugh, and just makes me feel important. I cradle her in my arms and hold her tightly to my chest, where her head was resting. She was keeping me warm on this insanely white Christmas. The snow was really pounding hard against the windows outside.

Soon I realized Izumi fell asleep after a while. I smile and watch her as she shift a bit in her sleep to get comfortable. As she breathes, I hear her mutter something, "Don't leave me." God, that hurts. I can't believe this…I think my eyes are watering. I haven't cried since I was like two, maybe three. I can't seriously be crying! This is ridiculous. Despite everything I'm thinking, I pull Izumi in even closer and shake my head vigorously.

"I'll try my best," I answer, wishing I could promise her I wouldn't, but I just don't know yet. I don't know.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Monday_


	9. Never Told You

**Chapter 9: I Never Told You**

**

* * *

**

_I know I'm an idiot...but I hate this chapter..._

_

* * *

_

_Izumi_

Well, my case with Peter Stone is really getting intense. The court date has been set for February 13th. I was on my way to a doctor Robert Carter, who had indeed seen Peter the day of the murder. Finally we were getting somewhere with this alibi, but I still need hard evidence that Peter was there. For all the jury knows, Robert could've been paid off to say he had been with Peter, so I need files and documents. I enter the hospital and walk up to the front desk where a nurse was sitting aimlessly reading People magazine. "Excuse me?" I ask her and she jumps with slight surprise making me feel bad for frightening her, "Is Robert Carter in? I need to speak to him."

"I'm sorry, Doctor Carter isn't seeing anyone today," the nurse answers a bit curtly.

I'm about to object when a low chuckle fills my ears. A man in the usual doctor coat with clear blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a pale complexion entered through a set of double doors leading from the patient rooms of the hospital. He seemed just a little older than me and flashed me a smile while examining me a bit too intently. "I think I can make an exception for a looker like you," Robert says and looks down at the nurse, "I told you not to scare away the hot ones." The nurse merely rolls her eyes and continues to stare at her magazine.

"I need to talk to you about a patient of your Peter Stone," I say trying not to pay attention to his hungry stares, which were making me very uncomfortable.

"Yes, of course, but let's talk in my office," Robert replies a bit eagerly, "let me show you the way." I follow him down the hall and find myself entering another hallway through a door that said 'Employee Personnel only'. His office was the third room on the right. The doctor motions to a chair across from his desk for me to sit in and I do. He takes a seat himself in front of me and starts, "So what's this all about?"

"Well," I begin, "as I said before, Peter Stone is the subject and I'm his defense attorney, Izumi Orimoto."

"Alright, Miss Orimoto," Robert says, "I've heard about Peter's whole case and even though the guy is crazy, I know he's innocent, because he was at my office all day." He leans back in his leather chair and folds his hands behind his head.

"Um, how is he crazy exactly?" I raise an eyebrow with interest.

"I'm not allowed to tell you; it's against our contract, but I'm sure you've notice something off about him." Robert sighs, "I'll testify if you want, but I can't discuss the reason of his visit unless Peter says something, or tells you himself."

I moan with frustration, "He won't tell us anything at all! Why would he risk being convicted? This must have been a pretty interesting visit."

"Hey, he's a weird guy, what can I say," Doctor Carter rubs his cheek, but continues, "I can still help you though. You're hot, so yea, I think I feel so inclined, but you have to go out to dinner with me."

I cast him a low glare, "Sorry, but that's impossible. I'm…seeing someone."

Robert looks at me slightly amused. "The way you paused…I would say it's a little more complicated than just 'seeing' him. Well, if it doesn't work out you give me a call, but anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. My contract with him doesn't necessarily cover court issues. I can't really tell you, but if you happen to guess right on his reason for visiting me on the stand, I'll confirm it."

"That's not enough," I mutter, "I need evidence; hard proof."

"Well," Robert smirked, "you're going to have to find it yourself. I can't give it to you, but I'll let you into a public section of our records. The insurance papers aren't necessarily prohibited to see, especially for the reason of a crime investigation."

"How many records do you have?" I ask slightly hopeful.

Robert walks over to a door on the other side of his office to reveal a huge closet completely filled with files, "Over 2,000."

Crap…

* * *

_Takuya_

Izumi got back tired as hell. She said something about looking through files for an alibi with no success, but I was kinda kissing her while she was explaining, so this mind was not really paying attention. Eventually she figured that out and just began to kiss me back. Luke interrupted our make-out session on the couch by whining for no apparent reason. Damn kid...I watched Izumi get up and walk upstairs to Luke's room. I followed quietly and watched, from the crack of the open door, Izumi comfort the kid by holding him and soft whispers. To me, she already seemed like the ideal mom, but I could tell she still wasn't too confident about it yet.

"I wish I could keep you," I hear her whisper quietly to Luke and I freeze. I notice a small tear fall from her eye. I felt like a something hit me in the gut hard and took the breath out of me. I had never seen her cry and now that I had it hurt, like, really bad. Guilt swells up into my throat and I can't even function for a moment as I realize what leaving for New York will do AND giving up Luke. I have to admit; even I grew attached to the little guy. He freaking puked on that David jerk! That was awesome. She places Luke back in his crib and begins to head my way. I step back from the door.

When she exits, closing the door behind her, Izumi turns to me with clear eyes. It's almost as if she was trying to hide the fact she had been crying. Truthfully, she knew it was only a month away when she would have to give Luke up. You know what? I'm going to ask Izumi to live with me in New York! That's what I'm going to do! For sure! I knew I couldn't leave her, so this is just a genius idea. I'm not going to do it yet though. Soon…at a really romantic restaurant. So I leave for New York two weeks before the 27th, which means I leave on the 13th and after Luke's adoption papers are set up, he'll go to some cool family and then Izumi can move up with me. Yea, sounds good! I leave in...wow, okay, two weeks, so I'll tell Izumi really really soon.

* * *

_Kristen_

I think Takuya and Izumi are going at it! For real! I totally think they're hooking up! I mean, the other day I went over to their house on New Year's Eve with the others and there was definitely something up. As soon as I hugged Izumi, I noticed she totally smelled like sex. It was weird. Also, the two kept staring at each other as if they were trying to undress each other with their eyes. Afterwards, I tell Kouichi my theory and he just starts making fun of me; saying that I'm crazy. I would agree with this, but Tommy told me he's getting the same sense. This is way too insane for me. I thought Takuya and Izumi hated each other for Pete's sake! Well, another thing I noticed is Takuya was talking to me more. It's like he had no one else to talk to so he turned to me. I was a little caught off guard by his sudden niceness, but you know, it makes total sense. He is sucking up to me, because he likes my best friend! That, and he needs a secretary to take his phone calls when people call asking him for his artwork. I agreed to help him out a little. Why did I just bring up this fact?

The phone interrupted my thoughts and I noticed a call coming from line seven, which was the line I used to take all of Takuya's calls. "Hello, GA studio line, how can I help you?" I say a bit perky since I just solved this Takuya and Izumi puzzle in my head.

"Yes, I need to leave a message to Takuya, it's Steven Curt," a man with a lower voice replied from the other line, "Mr. Kanbara needs to contact me ASAP if he wants to take this job offer I'm giving him. I need to buy his plane ticket to New York for February the 13th if he confirms also figure out his apartment arrangements. Tell him to contact me at 303-867- 5309 pronto."

"Um," I stammer trying to comprehend what this man just told me. "So you're saying you offered Takuya a job, which requires him to leave (for New York) on February the 13th, which is before the 27th….okay, I will let him know,"

"Okay, great," Steven answers and I wait until I hear the other line go dead before putting down my phone.

Wow, so Takuya is a lying, backstabbing jerk just like I knew from the start! Yeah, I'm calling Izumi. If he thinks he can hurt my friend and get away with it, man he is heading for a big surprise.

* * *

_Izumi_

So, the next day, Takuya wanted to take me out to a really expensive restaurant called Berne's. It was very sudden of him, but I didn't object. Luke would be staying with a neighbor while we were out, even though Kouji and Kouichi offered to watch him, I was…well, not so sure. After dropping Luke off, I went back to the house and into my room so that I could change into a red strapless dress with a bubble trim. Absolutely adorable thing Kristen got me for Christmas. I was just finishing up with my make-up when I got a call on my cell. The caller ID read; Kristen. "Hello?" I answer happily with a bright smile. I was so happy to be spending some time with Takuya completely alone in a romantic place.

"U-Um," I hear Kristen's unsure voice through the line.

"You have to tell her," I heard Tommy saying sternly in the background.

"Tell me what?" I say and with a smile still brimming on my lips, but when there is hesitation, my face begins to fall slightly, "Kristen, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Izumi, look, what are you doing and be completely honest," Kristen asks with the utmost seriousness that I cannot lie.

"I'm going out…"I pause, "with Takuya."

"I knew it!" She says and growls into her phone, "Look, Takuya is not for you, Izumi. You can't see him anymore. You can't go!"

"Why not?" I laugh, but inside I'm extremely terrified with what she has to say.

"Takuya is leaving, he's going to New York on February 13th, in two weeks! He's leaving because of his job. He's leaving you and Luke. Did he tell you any of this?" Kristen spews out the information like a fountain and I can't even comprehend a single word.

"What?" I shake my head and have to take a seat on the bed. "I don't believe you, he would have told me."

"Izumi," Tommy's voice enters the phone, "Kristen is telling the truth. Takuya called to confirm his flight yesterday. He's taking the job."

"Please, I know he seemed like a jerk, but he's changed! He's not the same," I whisper on the verge of tears and begin shaking my head to myself, "I know he's not the same."

"Izumi, please don't do this," Tommy starts.

"No, stop it! Stop it!" I say and slam my phone shut. It's not true. It's not. I refused to believe it. I grab my black coat and begin to head downstairs where Takuya was waiting for me. I try and walk calmly down the stairs and see Takuya smiling up at me with that stupid grin of his. As soon as I reach the bottom, he takes me in his arms and kisses me passionately on the lips. I can't return his kiss…he notices and raises an eyebrow.

"Are you okay, Izumi?" He laughs, but stops when he sees my eyes, "wait, are you about to cry? What's wrong?"

I shake my head and find my lip beginning to quiver. "Takuya," I croak, "can you do something for me?"

"Anything," he answers immediately.

"Tell me the truth,"

"The truth about what?" he asks so clueless that I almost believe him.

"Are you leaving to New York in two weeks! Are you leaving Luke and I two weeks before the 27th! Tell me you're not! Oh, God, please tell me you're not…" I whisper and gaze into his hazel eyes with my teary green ones.

He doesn't answer. He can't.

"I don't believe it," I mutter and begin to pull away from him, "you are aren't you? And you were going to go without telling me. Wow, that is pretty low, even for you."

"No!" Takuya objects right away at my accusation, "I was going to tell you! Tonight actually! I was going to tell you tonight!"

"Yea right!" I bark dryly, "So you thought taking me out to dinner would make this any better? I can't believe you! You asshole!"

I begin to walk away, but Takuya grabs my arm and forcefully brings me back, "Izumi! Stop! Let me explain! You're not letting me explain! I was going to ask you to come with me! To live with me in New York. That's why I was taking you out!"

"Live with you! In New York!" I stare at him incredulously, "Are you out of your mind! I can't just drop everything I have here and go. I have a job, friends, and a child to take care of! I can't just leave!"

Takuya pauses. Of course. He didn't think about that part did he. "I thought that after taking care of Luke the last two weeks, you could come and join me…"

"Takuya," I say incredulously, "living with you is too big of step for me. And to do it in an entirely different state?"

"But you've been living with me this entire time!" Takuya exclaims, trying to convince me.

"It's not the same and you know it," I shake my head and bite my lip.

"But Izumi, I need you to come with me. I…I…I lo-no, Izumi please," Takuya pleads on the verge of tears himself.

"You can't even say you love me, Takuya. How can I believe you when you can't even say you love me," I wipe my eyes trying to compose myself.

"No, Izumi, it's not like that! I've just never felt this way about anyone before," Takuya states, taking a step towards me.

"Prove it," I whisper.

"What? How?" Takuya asks absolutely confused.

"D-Don't go to New York," I stammer, "stay here with me,"

Takuya shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair in frustration, "I can't do that. This is way too big…Bigger than…"

"Bigger than me…" I complete and nod. I open the front door and say, "Please, leave Takuya. I don't want to confuse you and make you think that anything is bigger than your job." A fresh line of tears finds its way down my face.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Takuya exclaims, but I've already backed him up to the front porch. "Izumi, don't do this. I care too much about you!"

"I'm sorry, I really am," I whisper and close the door in his face. After locking it, I back away from the door and back up to the stairs where I sit down and begin to bawl. It was so stupid for me to think Takuya was different! I was so stupid. So stupid.

* * *

Next Chapter: Friday/Saturday...depending if I can freaking remember -_-


	10. City

**Chapter 10: City**

_

* * *

_

_This chapter is kinda insane...Takuya's an idiot, that's all I have for this one, but next time I update it will be the FINAL CHAPTER thus the conclusion to the fic. Anyway, enjoy, but i know you won't because Takuya, again, is an idiot.

* * *

_

A week later…

_Takuya_

"Nah, another one, I'm nowhere near stopping," I slur and smile like an idiot to the bartender, who keeps giving me these worried glances. Like I could give a damn what he thought. He passes me another glass of whiskey, but it's not enough to cure shit. "Can you just give me the freaking bottle?" I ask and am barely able to catch the sliding bottle of Jack Daniels sliding over to me. "Thanks, bra, hahaha."

"Look, pal. That's your last one. I hate to cut you short, but you're really freaking me out," the bartender dude says and shakes his head.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes and find them glancing towards the entrance of the bar where I see Kouji staring at me in disbelief. Shit, I didn't even wanna talk to anyone.

"Takuya?" Kouji asks as if he were unsure, "Dude you look terrible and smell like cocaine."

I give him a look and smell my shirt, "Okay, now that I don't remember," I mutter and try to take another sip of the bottle of whiskey, but Kouji snatches it out of my hands before I can. "What gives, asshole?" I growl and try to get back my drink, but Kouji's reflexes are a bit faster than mine at the moment.

"We need to talk, smartass," Kouji says, grabs my shirt, and drags me over to a booth in the corner of the bar.

"What is there to talk about? I'm totally fine," I smile like a moron and hiccup.

"Izumi," Kouji states.

I stop and stare at him with slit eyes. "Fuck you!" I growl and try to stand up, but find my that my feet can't support my weight. I collapse back in the booth. "No, I don't want to talk about her," I say with freaking tears in my eyes, "God, I'm so pathetic!"

"No, you're not," Kouji says and places a hand on my shoulder, "you just screwed up. Big time. You should have told her about New York."

"Dude, I did! I told her!" I explain with a sigh, "I even asked her to come with me! She just didn't want me…"

"That is the biggest fucking lie you've said to me," Kouji mutters, "She does care about you, a lot. She's miserable right now, because you left her. It was stupid of you to think she would just drop everything and leave on such short notice. You caught her by surprise and she panicked. It happens. She knows how you feel, right? I mean, there's still hope."

"No, Kouji! Don't you understand? I didn't just screw up, I fucked up! I couldn't say I love her! She asked me to say that I love her and I couldn't." I moaned and felt like shooting myself in the head.

"Well, do you love her?" Kouji asked.

"Of course I do!" I snap defensively, "I just don't know what happened? It's like it took me all this pain and drinking to realize it. I can't freaking function without her! It's like…It's like this big hole right in the pit of my stomach. No matter what I eat, or drink, it's still stays empty. I can't fix it…"

"And what about New York?" Kouji asks again.

"What about New York?" I ask back bitterly.

"Are you still going?"

"Hell, I don't know! I haven't freaking thought about it this entire week. I don't want to go now…" I say truthfully and frown.

"Then what's the problem? Just go back, get on your knees in front of Izumi and say 'I love and I miss you and I'm staying with you!'" Kouji exclaims almost with excitement.

I sigh, "It's not that simple. Izumi isn't going to forgive my so easily. If I hurt her as bad as you mentioned, I might not get a second chance…Damnit, Kouji! I hurt her, just like that David whore! I hurt her! I don't freaking deserve her!"

* * *

_Izumi_

My life…is ruined…

Not really, but it definitely felt like it. I could focus on my surroundings or anything really. The only thing that was keeping me from falling off the edge was Luke, whose smile could still brighten up my day. Lately he's been saying words, or sounds that sound like words. I was feeding him when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I look down with slight surprise. So that jerk is still alive…I was beginning to worry. I reject the call, but only to find him calling again. I reject five more calls before I decide to just turn my phone off. I can't even think about Takuya without bawling my eyes out right now. To have him talk to me now was just a terrifying thought. He probably doesn't have anything important to say anything. He doesn't love me and I'm not important enough for him.

I watch Luke dig in to his Fruit Loop cereal with his little spoon. He tries to smile with his mouth full and milk comes out. I can't help but laugh out loud and wipe his chin with a napkin. Suddenly it occurred to me that Luke was the one thing that was helping me cling to sanity. "I can't lose you," I mutter to him. Not that he can understand. Getting up, I walk to a nearby drawer where I stuffed all the junk from the past six months. I found a card for the local adoption center that was currently working on Luke's papers. I call the number.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a soft voice from the other line answered.

"Yes, I know that you are currently working on Luke Solis' adoption papers? Well, I'm Izumi Orimoto, his current caregiver and I just…I just want to know if there's anyway that I can adopt him myself." I answer.

* * *

The next day, I came to work with Luke and made Kristen watch him as I went to the conference room for a meeting David and Trip were holding about Stone's case. I get in there and sit next to Kouichi. We listen as David explains the order of what to do when we go into the trials on the 13th. It was only a week away…

"We still need that alibi, and Izumi has been working really hard, but we need to find it!" David said sternly, "Kouichi, you're going to go with her and look through Doctor Carter's files."

"Fun," Kouichi answers and sighs.

"Izumi, in court, you'll be presenting the alibi when you get it, if you don't…well, we pretty much lost," David says with the utmost frustration. "Go there now and see what you can dig up. Our case practically rests on you. DNA examinations aren't going to do it alone."

Kouichi and I nod, and the next thing we know, we are in Doctor Carter's office. Kristen was okay with me leaving Luke with her. "Look," I say to Kouichi, "I think I figured something out about Stone that could be helpful…"

"Okay, well now would be a good time to say it," Kouichi said tiredly.

"I think Robert Stone is…gay…" I say quietly.

"And how does that help with ANYTHING!" Kouichi growled, which caused me to sigh sadly. I didn't need this right now.

* * *

_Takuya_

Okay, so I tried her cell: no-go, the home phone: still no-go, and now I'm driving to her work. Yeah, I know it's kinda bold, but I really don't care. I love her and that's all that matters. I'm not going to go to New York without her. I pull in to the tiny parking garage with my Jeep Wrangler and pray that she will forgive me. I park and run to the elevator. I click the button and wait anxiously for the thing. I keep clicking the button in a hurry and finally I hear the doors open. Inside was an old man looking at me funny.

"Okay, fine, I've been drinking," I mutter, get in, and click the button for the fourth floor. I notice the old man side step away from me too, "The cocaine, I have no idea what happened there,"

Soon, I get up there and run down the hall to where the law firm was. Opening the glass door, I see Kristen playing with Luke. She looks up at me and gives me a look of disgust, "Takuya…you look awful!"

"Yeah," I respond quickly and run up to her desk, "Is she here? Is she in?" I was so full of nerves.

"No, why?" Kristen rolls her eyes and I make eye contact with Luke. His big green eyes remind me of Izumi's so much.

"Daddy," I thought I hear Luke say happily. He outstretches his arms toward me and I am completely caught off guard. Kristen even seems surprised as hell, but does nothing as I reach toward him and pick the kid up in my arms.

"I'm not…" I begin, but can't finish my sentence when I realize how much I've missed junior too. "Look, Kristen. I need to talk to Izumi! I need to tell her I love her and that I'm…sorry. I'm so sorry…"

She is still pretty shocked, but nods as she begins to unfreeze slowly. "She's at the hospital."

"Thank you," I reply and ruffle Luke's hair as I set him back down on her desk before scurrying out of the office. I run back to my car, pull out pretty crazily, and drive quickly out of the garage. Okay the hospital…yea, I know where that is. As I drive through the streets nervously and a bit speedy, I see those two awful colors flash behind me. "Seriously? Cops!" I growl and reluctantly pull over. I sigh and get out all my driving information in a rush as the cop walks over to my window.

"Do you know how fast you were going, sir?" he says typically.

"Not any faster than you," I respond, probably not the smartest way.

The guy takes a sniff at me and I realize I totally smell like booze and drugs. Crap. F my life. "Have you been drinking today, sir?" the guy asks pretty suspiciously. I could even see he was excited. Yeah, I bet cops around here don't get that much action. "I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the car,"

"Look, officer, I don't have time. I have to get to this girl-," I start to explain.

"Yeah, yeah, heard that before, get out punk,"

"Um, I'm sorry," I say and slam on the petal, which thrusts me forward and on my way. I see the officer stumble back to his car and begins to follow me. I'm almost there, I think I can make it. I could even see the hospital in sight. I tried my best to evade all sorts of cars in my way, which was not too hard considering that this town has no traffic. My heart was really racing from the adrenaline now, but I make it! I jump out of my car, but trip on one of the parking bumpers. This gives the officer plenty of time to catch up and arrest me right there on the floor.

"God, how special was this girl?" the officer says utterly surprised.

"You have no idea," I sigh and thrash on the floor. I was so close! Just as the officer shoves me into his car, Izumi comes out of the front door, looking as beautiful as ever, with Kouichi and this other doctor guy. "Look, that's her," I say to the policeman.

"Her?" the officer says shocked, "Damn, boy. Sorry, but you just broke several laws. I can't let you go."

I sigh, "Understandable, officer…I just did something really stupid to her…" I continued to stare at her while the three of them talk about something. That doctor guy, he's not looking at her the way I like.

"We've all been there," the guy says and again I groan. As he drives away I see the doctor guy make a move on Izumi and kiss her full on the lips. My eyes go wide and I feel like a knife stabbed me in the stomach and began twisting itself slowly. She couldn't have gotten over me so quickly. No, I can't believe it. The rest of the way to the station, I was as still and silent as a statue. My emotions froze and I went numb.

* * *

_Izumi_

"Ew! Get off!" I fiercely push Doctor Carter off of me and wipe my lips. I slap the man across the cheek and begin to cry, "Don't ever touch me again."

Doctor Carter stands there shocked and Kouichi just glares at the guy and helps me into his car. "Not cool, dude," the twin says and shakes his head, "not cool." I look out the window completely disgusted. "I'm sorry, Izumi," Kouichi says starting the car and driving off.

"It's fine," I mumble and wipe my eyes. I missed Takuya more than anyone could ever imagine. As we were driving off, I could have sworn I saw his Wrangler in the parking lot…no, that's impossible.

* * *

_The next day…_

_Takuya_

"C'mon, loser," Kouji mutters and grabs my shoulder in order to pull me out of my cell. "You are one stupid guy."

I sigh and glare at the floor, "And it was so pointless. Izumi already has this new doctor boyfriend! I told you she doesn't care about me!"

"God, you are so retarded!" Koji rolls his eyes and drags me outside, "That doctor pulled a low move on her and she freaking slapped him across the face for it! She was mortified and cried the entire day."

…God, I am retarded. I'm so retarded she doesn't need me to hold her back. "Kouji, what is wrong with me? I am freaking losing my mind! I ran away from a cop! That is such a dumbass move!" I exclaim and slap my forehead with my palm. Kouji smirks and shoves me in his car. "And I am so sick of people shoving me!"

"Look, man," Kouji continues to have that stupid smile plastered to his face, "you're in love. Now you have to go get her…"

"No," I shake my head, "Kouji, I know this is going to sound really idiotic, but…I have to let her go."

* * *

_FINAL CHAPTER: FRIDAY_


	11. Feels Like Tonight

**Chapter 11: Feels Like Tonight**

**

* * *

**

_Here it is! The final chapter! Bear with this insane fluff...hahaha, hope you guys enjoy it! You guys know me...I'm not prone to write tragedies with the best couple in the UNIVERSE!

* * *

_

_February 13__th_

_Izumi_

The trial was today, Luke was again with the neighbors, and I thought we were going to go in blindly with no alibi until eight o'clock in the morning…I found the file…it made total sense…I had to tell the others, but I'm meeting them at the courthouse. We have no time to rehearse. Today was also Takuya's flight…I couldn't help but let the pain of not seeing him for two weeks course through me. I still couldn't stop thinking about him and my nights have still been filled with tears. I couldn't think about him now though. The trial starts at ten and it's about nine when I get to the tall, Greek architect building made of beautiful marble. It was the most beautiful building here. As I walk up the multitude of front steps leading up to the front door, reporters are all trying to get whatever they can out of me. One does stop me and asks, "Are you confident about this trial, Miss Orimoto?"

I pause, but then flash her a smile and respond, "Yes."

I make my way inside finally and see Kouichi with Kristen. She was kissing him good luck and after, I walk inside our court with Kouichi. Kristen would be there soon, but needed to use the restroom. David and Trip had already set up our desk at the front of the court on the right side. Doctor Carter was in the stands waiting to be called as a witness. When I get over to the desk, I lay out a file with Peter's name on it and say to everyone, "I found the alibi."

"What? Really?" David says with a bright smile.

"Yes, Peter Stone was visiting Doctor Carter, to plan a transsexual surgery in the summer! I told you that him being feminine played a part in this," I say to Kouichi.

Kouichi rolls his eyes, but smiles. "It's all there! Incredible!" he pulls me into a tight bear hug. As the trial is about to begin, Robert Stone walks in wearing cuffs. He was innocent…crazy, but innocent, and I was willing to prove it.

* * *

_Takuya_

I crashed at Kouji's place for the past week and it was kinda nice of him…Kouji's not usually nice. Well, I was packing my bags to leave for my eleven o'clock flight to New York. Yea, I didn't want to go, but I just didn't have the heart to face Izumi after what I said…or didn't say to her. God, I felt like a scared little dog with his tail caught in between his legs. The TV was on behind me, but I wasn't really paying attention to it, because I was looking all over for my sketchbook. I have no idea where I put that thing.

"_Are you confident about this trial, Miss Orimoto?"_

That caught my attention. I swing around to face the television set and see Izumi, looking gorgeous in her black, lawyer suit, answer, "Yes," with a confident smile on her face. I can't help but smile too. She found the alibi…no surprise there. This girl could do everything.

Just then, Kouji comes in the guest room where I was staying and asks, "You ready?"

"Just a second, I can't find my sketchbook," I say while checking under the bed and in the drawers.

"You mean the thing on the coffee table in the living room?" Kouji asks with a raised eyebrow.

I glance at him and roll my eyes, "I knew that's where I left it."

"Sure," my friend responds dully, "well, we gotta get going to the airport."

"Right," I reply and grab all my things, following him out the door. We load my bags in the trunk of his blue Lexus and take off. I stared out the window and just tried to ignore that gut wrenching feeling I suffered just by not being with Izumi. I can't believe I've fallen for her so much…it seemed like only yesterday we hated each other. I recalled our first date, when she flipped out on me for being the dick that I was. If I could, I would have liked to go back and actually get her to like me night. I feel like I screwed big time there too…I could've had more time with her. But I wasn't looking for a relationship then! I didn't want to fall in love or anything, but I guess when people say 'love surprises us', they're not lying. Damn, people are smarter than I thought. When I finally begin to pay attention again to my surroundings, I notice we're not anywhere near the airport! "What the hell? Is this the courthouse? Kouji, are you an ass?" I fume.

"No," Kouji responds bluntly, but adamantly, "I'm your best friend and I'm freaking helping you."

"Oh, really, how? By wanting me to suffer?" I growl.

"No," he replies again sternly, "you and I both know that if you get on this plane, you are going to regret it for the rest of your pitiful life, and guess who's going to have to hear you whine and moan every hour on the hour about it? Me. I am not going to go through what I went through this week again! If I hear another 'Oh, I love Izumi!' or 'I can't function without her' I might have to swallow a bullet. Takuya, stop being such a coward and get the hell in that courthouse and tell the girl how you feel! You have never been the scared one, that's Kouichi's job. You have to go in there and win her heart back. What happened to the damn confidence of yours? God, do I have to explain everything to everybody!"

I just blink. Okay, wow. I have never heard Kouji make more sense in my life. I find myself nodding. Kouji nods with me and then shoves me out of his car. Again with the shoving…Before making a run up the stairs of the courthouse, I glance back at my friend and call, "Hey, Kouji…I owe ya." I cast him one of my killer smiles, "And this confidence isn't gone yet!"

With that I take off, but not without hearing Kouji mutter: "Yea, someone should give me an award for being the smartest asshole alive. God, I'm good,"

* * *

_Izumi_

Okay, David just finished cross-examining a witness on the prosecution side. He nailed it. Totally wiped the floor with this 'witness', but now it was my turn to clean up. I had to make sure this was good. David walks back to the bench and gives me a nod. I stand up and say, "Defense calls Doctor Carter to the stand." Doctor Carter smirks as he drags his stupid self up to the stand where he continued to wear his cocky grin.

"Defense may begin," the judge, a bigger woman of African American decent, said in almost a yawn.

"Doctor Carter," I start, "Robert Stone has been a patient of yours for how long?"

"Three years." He answers.

"And what exactly do you do? What is your profession?" I continue while glancing at the files in my hand.

"I'm a plastic surgeon." He responds casually.

"And-," I was just about to state the alibi when the court door swing open and everyone in the room turns around.

"Wait! Izumi!" Oh my God…it's Takuya…this can't be happening. Not here, not now!

People begin whispering to themselves and I see Kristen's face go completely pale along with Kouichi's. David is just looking from Takuya to me, then back to Takuya as if in disbelief. I had to admit…it was so good seeing his handsome face again…Wait a second-"Don't you have you're flight, Takuya?" I whisper.

"Screw the freaking flight!" he exclaims and runs up to me, panting. He bends over to catch his breath in front of me and I just glance about the talking courtroom awkwardly.

"Order!" the judge begins to hit her gravel against the stand, "Order in my court! Who are _you_ boy?" the bigger lady demands with an eyebrow lifted all the way up and her eyes were totally fixed on Takuya, who just stands there like a moron speechless. "Say somethin', or else I'll have my guards arrest you."

"No, wait!" Takuya says, stands up straight again, and hold his hands out in front of him as if asking her to settle down, "I have something really fast…to say to Izumi, and it's really important. I mean, I just have to say this ma'am."

The lady glares at him to me, then to him again, before settling back in her seat and replying, "Well, go on! I don't have all day, boy!"

"Okay," Takuya turns fiercely to me and I can't help but avoid his intense stare. He lift my chin up to face him and says, "Please, just hear me out. I know I don't deserve your time, but I just need you to listen."

I pause. I see that all eyes are on us, but to me, I'm here alone with him. This room full of people disappears and I mutter, "I'm listening."

"Alright, Izumi, one thing I will do for you and _just _that one thing," he starts, "everything. That is what I'll do for you. Everything. Everything I possibly can to keep you happy and to keep you with me, which means I'm _not_ going to New York without you. I'm not. I wouldn't. Why would I? You really _do_ mean everything to me in my life and I know that now…I love everything about you with everything inside of myself. There is absolutely _nothing_ not to love about you. I love _all_ of you so, so much." he smile brightly at me and continues, "You are perfect. Don't try and say otherwise either, because whatever you say to indicate or lead to saying that you aren't perfect is a lie. You _are _perfect. No matter what you say. Izumi, I am in love you with. I am completely and uncontrollably in love with you."

I can't even begin to respond. I'm utterly shocked! In a good way. Was I dreaming? Was this really happening to me? I see Takuya continue to smile brightly with his beautiful smile that makes me just want to melt in his arms. I manage to bring my trembling hand to his cheek and he closes his own hand around it.

"Damn," I hear the voice of the judge mutter and it was then I remembered about the rest of the courtroom, but I can't even think about breaking my gaze off of Takuya. "Well, girl? Kiss the damn boy!" the lady demands.

I finally manage to smile back and as soon as I do, Takuya pulls me into his arms and brings his lips to mine with all he has. It still felt so right, and I knew that he meant every word he said. We can hear the judge beginning to applaud and along with her the entire courtroom. When I realize, I blush madly, but Takuya is relentless in letting me go. Finally we part for air and I see Kristen in tears, but clapping her heart away. David is clapping slowly, still somewhat shocked, Kouichi is whistling and cheering, and Kouji, who I did not even notice come in, was propped up against a wall with arms folded in front of his chest as he smirked. I look back at the larger, African American judge also clapping away while brushing away a few tears. Soon she pounds her gravel against her stand, "Alright, order."

The courtroom settles down and she continues looking at Takuya with a small smile, "I think you've disrupted my trial enough. Why don't you sit in the stands while your girlfriend finishes up."

"Will do," Takuya says happily and kisses me quickly on the lips before running to a seat next to Kristen.

"Alright, where was I," I have to take a minute to collect my thoughts, but my elated smile never leaves my lips. I can still feel them burning from Takuya's touch. "Oh, right…"

* * *

_One Week Later_

_Takuya_

I watched Izumi holding Luke in her arms with paperwork she had filled out to fully adopt the kid. Yea…I guess I'm a dad…weird, but I couldn't be happier. Kristen, Kouji, Kouichi, and Tommy were all here in order to celebrate. I was in the kitchen with Tommy preparing the steak we had grilled up in the back yard. I can't believe I won her back. I just cannot believe it. I've told her that everyday and she responds with, "You should have known that I was in love with you too." Hearing her say that just made all my worries run away.

"Takuya, focus. You're about to cut your finger off," Tommy says and catches my knife just as I indeed was about to cut off a piece of my own flesh.

"Oh, crap," I say and jerk my finger away, "thanks."

Just then, Kristen walks over with a glass of wine in her hand. She shakes her head in my direction and says, "I still can't believe that the toughest judge in town, let you make that speech in front of everyone…Pretty impressive by the way."

I shrug, "I have to be honest…it was the old Kanbara charm. My family's had it for years."

"Yeah, whatever dumbass," she replies and rolls her eyes.

Everyone was eating, having a a good time, but I decided to get their attention. "Hey guys! I actually have something else to say!" I shout and walk over to where Izumi was in the living room. They all follow curiously. "Izumi," start and whirl her around, directing her attention to me. She glances at me with bright eyes and waits for me to continue. From my pocket I take out a small velvet box and get on one knee. Opening it, Izumi has to cover her mouth with her hands while I continue, "I know we didn't exactly start on the right foot here, but I want to make sure we end right. I can't see myself loving or wanting anyone but you, so I thought I would just save us some time and ask you to do me the honor of marrying me right now. Will you marry me?"

Izumi smiles and places a hand on my cheek and nods enthusiastically while saying, "Yes!"

Our friends cheer and I get back on my feet. It's funny, but I feel as if Diana and Charlie planned all of this. From the moment they signed my name and Izumi's name as Luke's guardians, it's almost as if they knew...they knew we would end up together. I wish I could thank them, and when Luke gets older I'll have to thank him too. I feel like that junior over there also brought Izumi and I together and I really can't think of any better why to thank him, other than to take care of him, so I found it absolutely great that Izumi wanted to keep him. I have no problem with our family. It all turned out to be a lovely mess.

* * *

_Corny enough for y'all. Thought so, hahaha, anyway, I have some smart readers...I was pretty impressed by your predictions in your reviews. Most of them were pretty much on point. Anyway, I'll probably now finally finish up my other story A Beautiful Sin, get that out of the way, because I have a new idea I'm outlining. Probably won't be out until January, but hopefully I'll be done by A Beautiful Sin by then too. Okay, thanks to all my reviewers and readers out there! You guys are great:) I'll see you all around!_


End file.
